


Winx, Envole-toi bien haut!

by RowN



Series: Winx - Mon adaptation car "Fate" m'a vexé [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alfea, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Musa, Based on Season 1, Based on Winx Club, Best Friends, Bisexual Bloom, Cloud Tower, Demiromantic Tecna, Developing Friendships, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Family, Kiko isn't magic, Lesbian Flora, Lesbian Musa, Magic, Non-binary Flora, Non-binary Musa, Omnisexual Tecna, Pansexual Stella, Red Fountain, She/They pronouns for Musa, Sparkles, Tall Stella, They/She pronouns for Flora, Trans Tecna, Transformation, Wings, magic dimension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Bloom aurait dû être une jeune fille comme les autres, un peu gauche et ayant une passion beaucoup trop grande pour les fées. Seulement, à jouer autant avec le feu et les légendes, ce qu'elle espère le plus, devenir une fée à son tour, devient possible le jour où elle tombe sur une fée, une vraie. Mais si les fées ont des ailes, leur monde n'est pas aussi magique que Bloom le croyait.
Relationships: Bloom & Flora & Musa & Stella & Tecna (Winx Club), Bloom & Stella (Winx Club), Musa & Riven (Winx Club), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tecna & Timmy (Winx Club)
Series: Winx - Mon adaptation car "Fate" m'a vexé [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126376
Kudos: 2





	1. Les fées, un mythe plutôt proche de la réalité

**Author's Note:**

> Winx: Fate m'a vexé (bon je n'ai vu que le premier épisode pour le moment) alors j'ai décidé de me refaire la série originale (les trois premières saisons seulement) et d'écrire une adaptation. J'ai aussi décidé que, vu que c'est ce dont se vante la série, ce serait une adaptation mature mais je vais faire ça bien, promis.

En cette douce matinée de fin de mois d’Août, les oiseaux volaient en toute joyeuseté au-dessus de la ville de Gardénia. Les vacances d’été approchaient à leur fin et très bientôt, des enfants et adolescent devraient retourner en cours et se lever tôt tous les jours pendant dix longs mois. Seulement, ce matin-là, attablée à sa table à dessin depuis un peu trop de temps déjà pour une adolescente de son âge, une jeune adolescente qui n’aurait seize ans que dans quelques mois avait abandonné tous ses croquis dessin aussi travaillés que possible pour se concentrer sur un énorme livre, un vieux recueil d’histoires sur la magie et les fées qu’elle avait lu encore et encore. Rien de ce qui était raconté dans cet ouvrage vieux comme le monde n’était vrai, elle s’en doutait très bien, mais elle était une éternelle rêveuse et ces contes étaient ce qui la faisait rêver le plus. Elle n’avait jamais su d’où lui venait cette passion mais c’était si fort que ça la dévorait complètement et elle n’était juste pas capable de vivre sans. Elle espérait jour après jour que ses rêves deviennent réels et qu’elle puisse devenir une fée, tout comme celle de ces histoires.

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit doucement, en grinçant à peine, laissant entrer une ombre qui lui était familière et chaleureuse.

« Bonjour Bloom, il est l’heure de- Oh non ! »

La jeune fille, répondant au doux nom de Bloom, redressa la tête de son recueil alors que sa mère avançait vers elle, visiblement inquiète pour sa chère petite fille adorée. Bloom se fendit d’un petit rire alors que sa mère prenait son visage dans ses mains et déposait un baisé sur son front.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore passé une nuit blanche ma puce ?

-Mais non maman, je me suis juste réveillée très tôt ce matin.

-Oh tu n’es pas raisonnable, pourquoi tu ne profites pas de tes vacances pour faire la grasse-matinée ?

-J’avais juste envie de lire un peu.

-Un peu ? Je crois que tu te moques de moi ma puce. Je te connais mieux que quiconque, je sais très bien que tu n’as pas lu seulement un peu. »

Elle lui pinça amicalement la joue. Ce n’était évidemment pas une critique, jamais elle ne jugerait sa fille de faire quelque chose qui la rendait heureuse.

« Prends au moins un petit-déjeuner ma puce, il faut prendre des forces avant de passer une longue journée.

-Oh ce n’est pas comme si je comptais faire grand-chose aujourd’hui.

-Crois-moi, tu te trompes. Allez, descends dans la cuisine mon poussin. »

Bloom hocha la tête alors que sa mère quittait sa chambre pour la laisser un petit peu tranquille. L’adolescente referma son livre et quitta son bureau. Allongé sur son lit, son lapin Kiko dormait comme s’il s’était épuisé à une tâche qui n’existait pas. Son lapin n’était qu’un gros flemmard mais Bloom l’aimait comme ça. Elle le laissa dormir bien tranquillement et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre sa mère en bas. Si celle-ci était venue la chercher, son père devait certainement y être aussi et ne pas encore être parti à son travail alors elle comptait bien aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avec eux deux.

Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et se précipita dans la cuisine. Elle rejoignit bien vite ses parents et salua son père en l’embrassant sur la joue. Ils passèrent le petit déjeuner bien tranquillement, sans trop discuter car si Bloom était réveillée depuis un moment déjà, ce n’était pas le cas de ses parents et son père tout particulièrement avait besoin d’un petit moment pour se réveiller. La rouquine connaissait parfaitement ses parents, elle avait passé toute sa vie avec eux, elle savait exactement comment ils étaient, quelles étaient leurs petites habitudes. Une fois que son père eut bu son café et mangé les pancakes encore tous chauds, il sembla enfin prendre vie et sourit fièrement à sa femme, puis à leur fille.

« Bloom ma chérie, ta mère et moi avons quelque chose pour toi qui, nous le pensons, te plaira à coup sûr. »

La jeune adolescente releva la tête de son bol de céréales absolument énorme et presque vide pour les regarder avec étonnement.

« Quelque chose ? Un cadeau ? Mais je n’ai rien fait de particulier pour le mériter.

-Enfin ma puce, tu sais très bien que nous n’avons pas besoin de raisons particulières pour te faire un cadeau.

-Tu es notre fille adorée, si nous voulons te gâter de mille et un cadeaux, nous n’avons pas besoin d’excuses pour ça. »

Bloom se sentit un peu gênée par cela. Elle adorait ses parents mais elle était toujours mal-à-l’aise quand elle recevait des cadeaux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle était juste gênée. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas que sa gêne dérange ses parents, ils étaient tellement heureux de rendre leur fille heureuse. Elle sourit grandement, tout de même intriguée par son cadeau et essayant de ne se concentrer sur sa curiosité plus que sur sa gêne.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-Ah ! D’abord tu dois finir ton petit-déjeuner jeune fille, il ne faut pas gaspiller.

-Oh c’est injuste, tu me dis ça en plein repas et tu m’obliges à le finir !

-C’est moi qui fais les règles ici, c’est ainsi. »

Bloom ne put s’empêcher de rigoler doucement. Son père aimait bien raconter des bêtises dans ce genre, juste pour amuser sa famille.

L’adolescente finit ses céréales en vitesse puis aida ses parents à débarrasser aussi vite que possible. Ses parents la guidèrent vers l’avant de la maison et elle commença à s’imaginer un scénario impossible. Elle savait que ça n’avait aucune chance d’arriver mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’imaginer une voiture d’une couleur vive, jaune ou rouge, décapotable, qui l’attendrait à côté du mini-van familial. Sa famille n’avait définitivement pas les moyens de s’acheter ça mais une adolescente pouvait bien rêver, non ? De toute façon, elle n’avait pas encore l’âge pour conduire.

Ce ne fut effectivement pas une voiture qui l’attendit devant la maison, mais bien un joli vélo tout bleu électrique, avec un panier tout aussi joli attaché à l’avant et une clochette dorée qui brillait de milles éclats sous la lumière déjà bien présente du soleil.

« Oh. »

Ce fut au tour de ses parents de se retrouver gênés. Sa mère posa une main sur son épaule.

« Désolée ma puce. Nous savons à quel point ton besoin d’indépendance s’accompagne d’une envie de voiture mais ce n’est pas possible pour le moment encore, tu le sais ?

-Mais enfin ! C’est vraiment un super cadeau ! Je vais aller bien plus vite grâce à ça, je suis tellement heureuse ! Merci maman, merci papa ! »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents l’un après l’autre et les serra aussi fortement que possible pour leur faire passer leur tristesse passagère. Elle ne tenait pas à briser leur joie et elle était très sincèrement ravie de ce cadeau, c’était bien plus que ce qu’elle pouvait imaginer. Son père marqua tout de suite un enthousiasme évident, reboosté par cette preuve d’affection.

« Eh bien ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas tester ce vélo ? Tu pourrais parcourir la ville avec, du moment que tu fais attention à toi.

-Oui ! Je vais faire ça immédiatement ! Merci encore, vous êtes extraordinaires ! Je vais juste chercher quelques affaires pour me promener ! »

Elle rentra dans la maison à nouveau à toute vitesse, grimpant les escaliers en grimpant plusieurs marches à la fois, et entra dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte. Kiko n’apprécia pas cela du tout, sursautant sur le lit et marquant son désaccord comme il en avait l’habitude quand Bloom le réveillait dans ses grosses siestes. L’adolescente se sentit coupable et s’approcha de son bébé pour s’excuser sincèrement le laissant la renifler jusqu’à ce qu’il la laisse le caresser pour accepter ses excuses. Une fois qu’il fut parfaitement apaisé, elle le laissa tranquille et rangea quelques affaires dans un sac à dos rose fluo : son livre qu’elle lisait quand sa mère était venue la chercher, son carnet à dessins, des crayons et gommes pour accompagner cela, puis une casquette et une bouteille d’eau. Les journées étaient encore très chaudes elle avait plutôt intérêt à faire attention, même si elle comptait de toute façon revenir avant le repas du midi.

« Bon, j’y vais Kiko, sois sage et ne fais pas de bêtises ! Et tu n’as pas intérêt à faire ton martyr auprès de papa et maman, tu as de quoi manger et boire. »

Son lapin l’ignora complètement, déjà beaucoup trop occupé à essayer de reprendre sa sieste, mais ce ne fut pas un problème pour Bloom. Elle connaissait son lapin par cœur, ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

Quand elle redescendit les escaliers, aussi vite qu’elle les avait grimpés, sa mère lui tendit un casque aussi bleu que le vélo. Elle l’enfila sans la moindre hésitation, déposa un bécot affectueux sur la joue de sa mère, salua son père et prit le vélo pour filer à toute vitesse dans les rues de Gardénia. Elle avait beau ne pas être une jeune fille très populaire auprès des autres adolescents de son âges et adorer lire dans sa chambre en toute tranquillité mais elle aimait malgré tout faire de longues promenades jusqu’au parc pour se détendre en dessinant les paysages qu’elle connaissait par cœur à force d’années, jamais lassée.

Elle arriva au parce au bout de quelques minutes seulement, à toute vitesse grâce à son vélo tout neuf, et s’enfonça sans aucune difficulté dans les endroits les plus profonds et moins aventurés des parcs. Elle connaissait les meilleurs endroits pour être tranquille, dans son coin, sans être dérangée de personne. Parfois même, elle s’autorisait à emmener Kiko avec elle. Son lapin n’était pas du tout du genre à être courageux, même s’il faisait semblant de pouvoir se débrouiller sans elle parfois, alors il restait toujours à ses côtés, même quand elle le sortait avec elle dans le parc de Gardénia. Malgré tout, elle ne le faisait pas très souvent. Si elle n’était pas à l’aise avec les autres adolescents de son âge, son lapin détestait définitivement la compagnie de qui que ce soit en dehors de la famille.

Elle atteignit enfin cette partie si secrète et cachée du parc. Elle se sentait bel et bien en sécurité ici, elle savait que rien ne pourrait venir la déranger si elle était réfugiée aussi profondément.

Elle posa son vélo contre un arbre et retira son casque. Elle s’assit contre le même arbre et attrapa son sac à dos pour continuer sa lecture. Peut-être dessinerait-elle plus tard, en attendant elle continuait de profiter de sa lecture en toute tranquillité, sans avoir à craindre d’être dérangée. Elle passa un long moment de lecture de façon tout à fait calme, et se laissa rêver à imaginer être une fée. Ce n’étaient que des rêves, des mythes, elle savait très bien qu’elle ne pourrait jamais s’envoler dans les airs avec d’autres fées, en étant couverte de paillettes et en faisant des tours de magie. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’elle continuait de rêver, encore et toujours. Elle leva la tête de son recueil et regarda le ciel bleu au travers des branches d’arbre. C’était une journée calme, si calme, il était évident que rien ne pourrait déranger une si belle et si douce journée.

Au moment où elle se disait ça, un cri retentit. Bloom se redressa vivement, reconnaissant clairement qu’il y avait un danger quelque part. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était sûrement mieux qu’elle aille chercher de l’aide auprès des autorités compétentes mais il était possible que le temps qu’elle le fasse, il ne soit déjà trop tard pour aider la personne qui avait crié. Elle posa son livre au sol et prit sa décision à toute vitesse. Elle se précipita aussi vite qu’elle en fut possible dans la direction du cri. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu’elle ferait quand elle aurait rejoint la personne qui avait crié mais il était possible qu’elle puisse intervenir sans trop de soucis peut-être.

Cependant, alors qu’elle arrivait enfin à la source du cri, elle fut surprise par une vision dont elle n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir être témoin un jour dans sa vie. Entre deux arbres, la tête baissée et la respiration courte, une jeune fille de son âge aux très longs cheveux blonds se tenait à une sorte de bâton. En observant de plus près, elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille portait une tenue plutôt légère d’un jaune très vif et couvert de paillettes et que dans son dos, il y avait deux paires d’ailes bien bleues. Le bâton sur lequel elle se tenait était vraiment blanc et avait plus l’air d’un sceptre qu’autre chose.

Bloom se cacha discrètement derrière un arbre, n’arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer. Elle n’avait jamais rien vu comme cela, elle n’avait pas l’impression que l’inconnue portait un costume, ses ailes lui semblaient réelles mais ce n’était absolument pas logique, ça ne pouvait juste pas être possible.

À ce moment-là, une créature gigantesque, faisant presque le double de la taille et du poids de Bloom, attaqua la jeune inconnue. Celle-ci réussit à esquiver au dernier instant, clairement dans une position de faiblesse et l’attaqua avec son sceptre, dirigeant le bout le plus large en forme de cercle sur sa tête, puis effectuant un saut en arrière d’une grâce inégalée pour les yeux de Bloom.

La jeune fille blonde ailée pointa son sceptre vers la créature vivement.

« Recule monstre ! Jamais tu ne me voleras mon sceptre ! »

Puis elle cria une espèce de formule magique plutôt courte et une lumière apparut au bout circulaire de son sceptre qui se forma en une sorte de boule qu’elle jeta à toute vitesse sur le monstre qui fut éjecter loin en arrière. La créature n’apprécia clairement pas le traitement que lui faisait subir la fée et se précipita sur elle pour l’attaquer encore une fois, clairement un peu trop instinctif pour réfléchir à un réel plan. Cependant, Bloom non plus ne fut capable de réfléchir assez longtemps parce que son inquiétude en réaction à la scène qui se jouait devant elle fut si forte qu’elle se précipita à toute vitesse entre la créature et la jeune fille pour s’interposer et la protéger, même si c’était définitivement stupide.

Bloom n’avait jamais eu une vie difficile jusque-là. Aussi loin qu’elle puisse se souvenir, tout s’était toujours bien passé, tout avait été vraiment simple. Elle avait fait quelques choix difficiles, surtout pour des contrôles ou la seule fois où elle avait menti à ses parents (pour quelque chose de vraiment bête en plus, c’était terrible), mais elle n’avait jamais eu à faire un choix pareil dans sa vie que celui de s’interposer face à une créature qui avait très certainement la capacité de la briser en mille morceaux pour protéger une parfaite inconnue en tenue à paillettes. Dans son action complètement inconsciente, elle n’avait même pas fait attention au regard que lui portait l’adolescente blonde ou même à ce sentiment de pétillement dans sa poitrine alors qu’elles étaient toutes les deux si proches l’une de l’autre physiquement. Elle n’y fit pas attention parce qu’au moment où le monstre levait sa main gigantesque pour l’abattre sur elle, se fichant bien de qui il frappait, une sensation de chaleur étouffante l’envahit, à un point où elle se sentit obligée de crier pour expulser cette sensation qui était trop forte pour elle.

Elle ne comprit pas exactement ce qui s’était passé, elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir sa fin mais celle-ci n’arriva jamais et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le monstre hurlait de douleur alors que son bras brûlait. C’était choquant, vraiment, mais avant que Bloom n’ait pu réagir, l’adolescente blonde lui passa devant, cria une autre formule magique en formant un cercle avec son sceptre. Derrière le monstre, une espèce de trou sombre et profond apparut – et Bloom ne comprendrait que plus tard ce que c’était – et la jeune fille frappa le monstre de toutes ses forces, l’envoyant valser dans le trou qu’elle referma ensuite aussi vite que possible avant de s’effondrer sur elle-même.

Au moment où les genoux de l’inconnue touchèrent le sol, sa tenue pailletée et ses ailes disparurent brusquement, laissant place à une tenue plus habituelle pour les yeux de Bloom, une jolie petite robe courte, verte et rose, et des bottines légères à talons hauts.

Bloom n’avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle était supposée réagir, il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans son esprit : la jeune fille avec des ailes, le monstre gigantesque qui avait tenté de l’attaquer, les flammes qui étaient apparues sur la créature de nulle part… Bloom regarda ses mains qui lui semblaient brûlantes. Elle n’était pas une fée, elle n’avait jamais fait usage de magie de quelque façon que ce soit, elle n’avait pas de tenue pailletée ou d’ailes ou quoi que ce soit du genre, ça ne pouvait pas venir d’elle, ce n’était juste pas possible. Même si c’était son rêve, il y avait forcément une réponse rationnelle à ce qu’il venait de se passer, ce n’était pas possible autrement, ça ne pouvait juste pas être possible.

Comme pour lui prouver qu’elle avait tort de chercher de la rationalité à tout ça, la jeune fille devant elle se remit debout en prenant appui sur son sceptre qu’elle fit ensuite tourner à toute vitesse autour de ses doigts comme on le ferait avec un crayon, le changeant ainsi en une toute petite minuscule bague aussi blanche que le sceptre, avec le même cercle la décorant, juste plus petit que celui du sceptre. Bloom se figea, ne pouvant rien faire d’autre que l’observer alors qu’elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour se recoiffer – ce qui était effroyablement inutile car ses cheveux n’avaient pas été décoiffés le moins du monde par ce qui venait de se passer (juste, ils étaient à présent détachés alors qu’ils étaient tenus en deux longues couettes quand l’adolescente avait encore sur elle cette tenue pailletée) – complètement éblouie.

L’inconnue blonde se tourna vers elle en tournant sur elle-même avec grâce et la fixa avec intensité, son regard doré la sondant d’une façon que Bloom ne pouvait pas même espérer comprendre, puis elle s’approcha lentement d’elle, parfaitement à l’aise sur les échasses qui protégeaient ses pieds. Elle se pencha sur Bloom de toute sa hauteur – et la rouquine fut persuadée que même sans talons, la blonde la dépassait largement – et fit glisser ses doigts doucement sur sa joue. Le contact était vraiment étrange, Bloom put à nouveau sentir ce pétillement dans sa poitrine et cette fois elle y prêta enfin attention. Puis la jeune inconnue s’écarta vivement, comme bouleversée par quelque chose, comme si elle s’était brûlée à son contact.

« Ma parole mais qui es-tu ? Je croyais qu’il n’y avait plus de fées sur Terre ! »


	2. Plus brillante que le soleil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom est un mystère pour Stella, elle doit comprendre qui elle est et l'emmener avec elle dans la dimension magique.

Bloom n’avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle était supposée réagir à la question de la jeune fille. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui s’étaient passées et beaucoup trop vite, alors elle était tout bonnement incapable de savoir ce qu’elle devait dire à ce moment-là. De toute façon, elle n’eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit parce que l’autre adolescente s’approcha à nouveau d’elle à toute vitesse, écrasant son visage entre ses mains pour faire tourner sa tête dans tous les sens tirant sur ses paupières, souleva ses cheveux, la fit tourner sur elle-même à toute vitesse, attrapa ses mains en glissant ses ongles magnifiquement manucurés dessus, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose sur le corps de la rouquine. Elle recula à nouveau, la fixant avec une frustration évidente, puis elle poussa un grognement amplifiant cette frustration et une certaine inquiétude quand elle commença à se mordiller l’ongle de son pouce et à marmonner.

« Ce n’est pas logique, je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce que-

-Excusez-moi ? »

La jeune fille blonde releva la tête pour la regarder, surprise de l’entendre parler. Bloom sentit ses joues s’échauffer et baissa le regard un instant, ayant comme l’impression qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de la regarder dans les yeux, avant d’oser le relever. Ses questions et son incompréhension étaient plus fortes que sa timidité étrange.

« Une fée ? Vous avez bien parlé de moi comme une fée ? Désolée mais ce n’est pas logique, les fées n’existent pas ! Oh, j’aimerais que ce soit le cas, j’ai lu tellement d’histoires sur les fées mais je sais qu’elles ne sont pas vraies !

-Oh ! Vraiment ? Et ce qu’il vient de se passer à l’instant ? Ce que _tu_ viens de faire ? Si les fées n’existent pas, explique-moi ! »

Bloom ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour donner une raison rationnelle, exactement comme ses parents l’avaient fait à chaque fois pour la rassurer quand elle était enfant, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle resta bloquée par la stupeur quelques secondes jusqu’à ce que la jeune fille blonde ne lui ferme la bouche doucement du bout des doigts sous son menton.

« Exactement, ma mignonne, c’est parce que les fées existent.

-Mais… Les fées existent pour de vrai ? »

L’autre adolescente hocha la tête et la gratifia d’un sourire en écartant les bras grandement puis en tournant sur elle-même.

« Parfaitement ! Elles existent et j’en suis la preuve vivante. Toi aussi d’ailleurs.

-Moi ?

-Mais oui ! »

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui adressa un sourire encore plus chaleureux. Bloom se sentit rougir fortement et elle le savait, ses joues devaient être sacrément rouges. La fée ne sembla pas s’y intéresser le moins du monde, sautant presque sur place tant son enthousiasme était grand.

« Ce que tu as fait à cet ogre, ça c’était incroyable ! Comment tu peux dire que tu ne savais pas être une fée avec ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu lui as mis le feu ! Et cette façon de le faire ? Ouh, c’était génial !

-C’est- C’est moi qui ai fait ça ?

-Si je te le dis !

-Je n’ai jamais fait ça avant. »

La fée s’arrêta de remuer sur place avec excitation immédiatement, fixant Bloom avec surprise.

« Quoi ? Jamais ? »

Bloom secoua la tête négativement et regarda la fée froncer les sourcils. Elle lui lâcha les mains et commença à réfléchir en faisant les cent pas, essayant très clairement de comprendre comment c’était possible que quelqu’un puisse utiliser des pouvoirs comme ça sans savoir que c’était possible mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle était frustrée de façon évidente. Elle finit par éclater à force.

« Non, c’est trop bizarre !

-Désolée, c’est que tout ça c’est vraiment tout nouveau pour moi. »

Bloom se demandait si elle n’était pas en train d’accepter un peu trop facilement tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Peut-être. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de plus. C’était tellement surprenant, tellement nouveau, tellement…

« Bon, il faut que je t’emmène avec moi !

-Quoi ? »

La fée pointa un doigt dans sa direction, son autre main sur sa hanche.

« Aucune fée ne devrait exister sur Terre, c’est beaucoup trop dangereux depuis l’affaire des sorcières, et il faut comprendre quel genre de fée tu es, et t’apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs, c’est extrêmement important, alors je ne peux pas te laisser ici !

-Pardon ? Mais je ne peux pas vous suivre ! »

La fée fronça les sourcils alors que Bloom s’écartait aussi vite que possible.

« J’ai une vie ici ! J’ai mes parents, mon lapin, mes cours, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

-Oh bien sûr, je ne me suis pas présentée. »

La fée posa une main sur sa poitrine et se pencha en avant dans une sorte de révérence très extravagante.

« Je me nomme Stella, je suis la fée du Soleil, de toutes les étoiles et de la lune, et je suis la princesse et héritière légitime du trône de la planète de Solaria. »

Bloom avait tellement de questions en tête qui lui vinrent à la présentation courte que la fée avait faite (Pourquoi séparer le soleil des autres étoiles ? Il existait réellement d’autres planètes habitables en dehors de la Terre ?) mais elle entendit surtout que la jeune fille était une princesse alors elle se sentit dans l’obligation de lui retourner sa révérence pour lui adresser le respect qu’elle méritait en tant que telle, et de se présenter à son tour.

« Je m’appelle Bloom ! Je suis humaine de la planète Terre !

-Tu n’es pas une humaine ma mignonne, tu es une fée. »

C’était vraiment difficile à croire pour Bloom, même si elle en avait vraiment envie. Sa raison se battait si fort contre son envie de croire et ce qui était en train de se passait et elle n’arrivait juste pas à voir ce qu’elle devait faire exactement. Elle n’était pas spécialement aidée avec la fée qui ne semblait pas ressentir le besoin de lui laisser le temps de comprendre.

« Tu m’as dit que tu avais des parents ? Il faut que je leur parle, ils ont forcément dû remarquer ta magie, ils doivent forcément en avoir aussi ! Une fée sur Terre, ça n’arrive pas comme ça !

-V- Vous ne pouvez pas vous présentez à mes parents comme ça !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ils ne savent pas que les fées existent, ils n’ont pas de pouvoirs, ils sont normaux !

-Normaux ? »

La fée, Stella, fit tourner sa bague sur son doigt, n’aimant visiblement pas le terme que Bloom venait d’employer, mais très vite son humeur se fit à nouveau joyeuse. C’était tellement étrange, Bloom n’arrivait juste pas à la suivre, elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait juste changer d’humeur comme ça, elle n’en était juste pas capable, pas aussi bien.

« Peu importe, il faut que je les rencontre. La situation dans laquelle tu es, nous sommes, ce n’est pas n’importe quoi, il y a quelque chose de plus, j’en suis persuadée et je dois comprendre quoi. Ta présence ici cache forcément quelque chose et il est nécessaire que tu en saches plus sur tes pouvoirs ! Je crois que tu ne comprends pas à quel point tu es un cas tout à fait unique ! Puis, tu n’as pas envie de devenir une vraie fée ? Avec des ailes et tout ?

-Si !

-Eh bah voilà !

-Mais mes parents…

-Ils comprendront, laisse-moi leur parler ! Il faut juste que tu m’emmènes leur parler ! »

Bloom hocha la tête, un peu bêtement. Elle ne se voyait pas refuser quoi que ce soit à une fée, qui plus est une princesse, alors elle alla récupérer ses affaires et mena la jolie jeune fille avec elle jusqu’à sa maison, sans même remarquer un seul instant que la fée n’était pas sortie indemne de son combat contre l’ogre.

-o-o-o-

Stella ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la planète Terre. C’était peut-être un peu égoïste de sa part mais elle n’avait jamais vraiment jugé nécessaire de se renseigner sur les planètes de l’autre univers, ayant déjà suffisamment à faire avec le sien, elle avait passé toute sa vie à apprendre chaque planète, chaque culture, chaque langage… Elle avait tout simplement cru qu’il ne serait pas nécessaire d’apprendre les uses et coutumes d’un univers qui n’était pas le sien.

Elle le regrettait à présent, coincée entre deux parents inquiets et fâchés et leur enfant qui essayait tant bien que mal de leur expliquer la situation. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Bloom. Elle ne la connaissait pas du tout mais la rouquine arrivait à tenir tête à ses parents, essayant d’expliquer tout ce qui s’était passé. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas se transformer ou de ne pas utiliser la moindre magie tant qu’elle n’aurait pas bien tout expliqué à ses parents pour les rassurer mais Stella n’était vraiment pas sûre que ça fonctionnait parce que ça faisait un bon moment qu’ils parlaient tous avec une certaine véhémence, ce qui rendait la situation un peu gênante.

Elle remarqua une espèce de tout petit animal gris à longues oreilles qui se baladait en toute liberté, n’ayant absolument rien à faire de la conversation houleuse qui se tenait au même instant. Elle n’avait jamais vu un tel animal avant, était-ce normal qu’il soit aussi petit ? Stella n’y connaissait vraiment rien à cette planète mais elle était vraiment curieuse à présent, cette petite créature attirait son attention et son intérêt.

Elle finit par en avoir assez d’attendre que les parents de la jeune rouquine n’acceptent de l’écouter sans continuer à croire à une espèce d’agression bizarre. Les ogres ne devaient pas exister dans leur monde mais Stella était sincèrement vexée d’apprendre qu’elle n’avait pas l’air assez forte pour tenir tête à quelqu’un et que les parents de Bloom croient qu’elles se soient toutes les deux retrouvées blessées en plus. Stella n’aurait jamais laissé qui que ce soit être blessé sans rien faire.

Elle se leva du canapé, tapa ses mains en les frottant puis retira sa bague de son doigt.

« Bon, écoutez, clairement vous avez besoin d’une démonstration pour croire votre fille alors je vais vous la donner.

-Stella non !

-Stella oui ! »

Elle dressa sa bague haut dans le ciel, ignorant la douleur qui lui tirait dans le dos de façon désagréable, et se transforma. Bloom se cacha le visage entre ses mains, comme si elle était gênée, et ses parents poussèrent des cris d’effroi et de surprise, reculant sur leur canapé. C’était encore plus vexant pour elle, c’était à cause de ce genre de choses que personne n’avait essayé de reprendre contact avec l’autre univers après l’affaire des sorcières. Sa bague s’était changée en même temps en sceptre, passage obligatoire pour qu’elle puisse se transformer sans trop de problèmes.

Elle fit taper le dessous de son sceptre et brilla assez fortement pour leur donner une bonne leçon et leur faire comprendre leur erreur.

« Bien ! Est-ce qu’à présent nous pouvons admettre que les fées existent afin de continuer cette conversation je vous prie ? »

Les parents de Bloom, toujours sous le choc, hochèrent la tête. La rouquine avait bien hérité de leurs expressions faciales, ils agissaient exactement de la même façon.

Elle leur adressa un de ses faux sourires chaleureux, un de ces sourires de princesse.

« Parfait ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous d’accord là-dessus, j’ai quelques questions à vous poser si vous le voulez bien ? »

Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête, étant très clairement en train de toujours essayer de comprendre tout ce qu’il se passait. Elle mit fin à la transformation malgré sa douleur et s’assit à nouveau, croisant ses jambes. Il fallait qu’elle retourne dans sa dimension le plus vite possible pour se faire soigner, c’était plus que nécessaire. Elle ne savait pas ce que l’ogre lui avait fait mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas ignorer cette douleur. Enfin, elle pouvait continuer de faire semblant de rien encore aussi longtemps qu’elle le voulait, elle était éduquée à ça.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour engager une conversation d’aspect intimiste afin de leur donner l’impression qu’elle était de leur côté mais en réalité, elle n’était du côté de personne, elle se contentait de chercher les réponses à ses questions.

« Etiez-vous vous au courant que votre fille a des pouvoirs ? »

Ils hochèrent négativement la tête et visiblement cette question les ramena à eux. Le père de Bloom fronça les sourcils et se replaça le premier correctement face à la fée et sa fille.

« Bloom n’a jamais utilisé le moindre pouvoir de toute sa vie, je m’en souviendrais si c’était le cas.

-Oui, notre petite puce n’a jamais rien fait de ce genre.

-Pourtant aujourd’hui elle l’a fait. »

Bloom n’avait pas réussi à leur expliquer de quelle façon elle avait fait de la magie, ayant définitivement du mal à le comprendre elle-même alors Stella prit le relais. Elle savait comment s’y faire pour parler de façon rassurante et mettre en confiance les autres. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à quelques personnes qui n’étaient pas du tout affiliés à la magie dans sa propre dimension alors ce n’était pas vraiment différent pour elle de le faire avec des personnes d’une autre dimension qui n’était pas magique. Pour elle, c’était comme expliquer une situation parfaitement simple, comme si c’était une logique absolue. Elle leur expliqua donc exactement ce que Bloom avait fait – mettre le feu à un ogre –, que ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’une terrienne était supposée faire du tout car leur dimension n’était supposée avoir quoi que ce soit de magique, qu’il était grandement avisé pour Bloom de la suivre dans la dimension magique où elle pourrait suivre une éducation adaptée à ses pouvoirs afin de comprendre qui elle était réellement…

Elle pouvait sentir sans aucun doute que les parents de Bloom n’avaient aucun pouvoir magique et il était plus qu’évident que ça voulait dire que la jeune fille n’était pas née sur Terre. Stella ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la dimension non-magique mais elle savait qu’elle ne portait pas son nom pour rien. La présence de Bloom sur cette planète était donc réellement illogique. Stella n’avait absolument aucune envie de se mêler de la vie de cette parfaite inconnue mais pour la sécurité de tout son univers, il valait encore mieux qu’elle intervienne dans toute cette situation. Puis, l’ogre avait repéré Bloom, s’il décidait de s’en prendre à la jeune fille et sa famille et tentant de retrouver Stella, ça lui retomberait sur le dos.

La fée du Soleil passa donc un bon moment à convaincre père, mère et fille de l’importance de la situation et de la nécessité de laisser Bloom l’accompagner. Ce fut loin d’être évident, les parents de la jeune fille étaient pour une raison un peu obscure vraiment difficiles à convaincre mais ils se rendirent vite compte que Stella avait raison et ils acceptèrent enfin de laisser leur fille l’accompagner. Sans grande surprise cette fois, la jeune fille demanda un peu de temps pour pouvoir se préparer et les laissa tous les trois pour récupérer quelques affaires.

Stella était moins à l’aise dans cette situation.

Les deux adultes semblaient avoir toujours quelques doutes.

« Comment allez-vous retourner dans votre… dans votre dimension ? »

Elle fit tourner son bâton dans sa main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres pour se montrer convaincante.

« J’ai les pouvoirs nécessaires pour cela, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n’est qu’une formalité pour moi, vous savez ? J’ai une dernière question pour vous. D’où vient Bloom ? »

Les deux adultes se lancèrent un regard avant de secouer la tête d’un air désolé.

« Nous n’en avons pas la moindre idée.

-Bloom est au courant qu’elle n’est pas votre fille biologique ?

-Oui, nous ne lui avons jamais caché cela.

-Mais quand nous avons trouvé Bloom, elle était sur Terre, nous ne sommes pas allés sur je ne sais pas quelle planète pour elle.

-Seulement, Bloom n’a certainement pas dû naître ici.

-Alors comment est-elle arrivée sur Terre ? Ce n’était qu’un bébé quand nous l’avons adoptée. »

Stella secoua la tête, elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle-même n’avait pas encore exactement seize ans, seulement dans quelques semaines, et si Bloom avait bien son âge, elle n’avait aucun moyen de savoir comment elle avait pu se retrouver sur Terre. Tellement de choses s’étaient passées, quinze-vingt ans plus tôt qu’il était même difficile de savoir si c’était lié à l’un de ces événements ou non.

« J’aimerais bien le savoir tout autant que vous mais il est fort possible que nous n’ayons jamais la réponse. »

Au même moment, Bloom redescendit de sa chambre, une grosse valise et un sac à dos dans les bras. Stella lui avait bien dit qu’elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour son linge mais visiblement ça ne l’empêchait pas d’essayer d’emmener toute sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, elle avait fait la même chose dès l’ouverture des dortoirs pour être sûre d’avoir sa propre chambre et toutes les affaires qu’elle voulait.

Elle se leva immédiatement quand la jeune fille finit de descendre les escaliers et tapa dans ses mains.

« Bien ! C’est bien mignon mais on devrait y aller à présent !

-Attendez ! Une dernière chose, s’il vous plaît !

-Tout ce que tu veux !

-Est-ce que je peux emmener Kiko avec moi ? »

Stella fronça les sourcils. Qui était Kiko ?

« Tu es sûre ma chérie ?

-Emmener ton lapin dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée. »

Un lapin ? C’était peut-être le nom de la créature étrange à grandes oreilles. Effectivement, ce fut bien le cas parce que Bloom se pencha pour attraper le petit animal qui se débattit un court moment avant de se laisser faire.

Stella savait qu’il n’y aurait pas de soucis à la présence du lapin là où elle voulait emmener Bloom, les animaux étaient plutôt bien tolérés alors elle n’avait aucune raison de l’en interdire mais ce n’était pas à elle de répondre visiblement. Elle laissa donc Bloom convaincre ses parents avec des arguments qu’elle n’était pas bien sûre de comprendre mais elle finit par les convaincre plutôt facilement, sans que Stella n’intervienne cette fois. De toute façon, la fée des étoiles et de la lune n’avait aucune envie d’intervenir dans cette conversation. Plus tôt elles partiraient, mieux ce serait.

Elle laissa le temps à Bloom d’installer son animal dans une très grosse cage – si grosse que Stella accepta d’utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l’aider à transporter certaines de ses affaires, d’autant que la rouquine avait visiblement besoin de prendre quelques autres affaires pour l’animal – et de dire au revoir à ses parents, les prenant dans ses bras avec une affection que Stella ne se voyait pas accorder elle-même à ses parents. Elle n’avait définitivement pas la même relation familiale que l’autre jeune fille, et ça n’avait malheureusement rien de bien surprenant. Une fois que tout ça fut réglé, elle utilisa sa bague pour créer un portail de télétransportation. Stella était bien contente de ne pas avoir à convaincre les parents de la rouquine de ne pas les accompagner. Elle n’aurait pas réussi à les ramener.

Elle laissa Bloom passer en premier dans le portail puis elle la suivit en saluant les deux parents comme s’ils étaient le public de son spectacle.

Bloom était complètement sous le charme devant les paysages qu’elle avait sous les yeux, il n’y avait aucun doute à cela. Stella transforma à nouveau son sceptre en bague et tendit sa main en avant, pour présenter à la rouquine l’immense bâtiment rosé devant elles, protégé derrière des murs immenses de la même couleur.

« Bloom ma chérie, je te présente l’école d’Alféa, l’endroit où tu apprendras à te servir de tes pouvoirs et à devenir une vraie fée. »


	3. Alféa, l'école des fées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom et Stella sont enfin arrivées à Alféa, c'est le début d'une toute nouvelle vie pour la Terrienne.

Alféa, l’école des fées. Sans aucune surprise, c’était un lieu extraordinaire. Ce n’était pas exactement que Bloom avait pu imaginer quoi que ce soit comme tel mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu’elle était complètement surprise.

Le bâtiment s’élevait haut en hauteur et s’étendait dans la largeur. Il y avait certainement bien plus d’élèves qui étudiaient ici que dans le lycée dans lequel elle était normalement supposée aller. Elle grimaça en pensant à certaines personnes qu’elle aurait eu à croiser tous les jours si elle n’avait pas été trouvée par Stella. Elle n’était pas spécialement la camarade de classe favorite des autres adolescents de son âge. Peut-être que ça changerait ici à Alféa, elle l’espérait en tout cas. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait vraiment un sacré nombre de questions à poser et Stella était justement là pour y répondre.

« Je suis tellement- ! J’arrive pas à le dire, c’est incroyable ! Comment s’appelle la planète sur laquelle on est ? Est-ce que tous les élèves parlent la même langue ? Combien y a-t-il de professeurs ? À quoi ressemblent les dortoirs ? Est-ce qu’il y a que des filles comme fées ou pas ? Comment je m’inscris ?

-Bloom, ma chérie, ton enthousiasme est adorable mais avant qu’on ne s’occupe de ton inscription et que je réponde à tes questions, je vais devoir passer par l’infirmerie. »

Bloom fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réponse de Stella parce qu’elle n’avait pas cru remarquer un quelconque problème mais quand elle se tourna vers la fée blonde, celle-ci s’accrochait péniblement à son sceptre, faisant difficilement tenir les affaires de bloom dans les airs avec sa magie.

« Oh mon dieu ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-C’est rien ma mignonne, c’est juste mon combat contre ce fichu ogre qui m’a bien épuisée, et puis je suis un peu blessée. Ce n’est vraiment pas grand-chose, ne t’en fais pas, dès que je serai passée à l’infirmerie, tout ira mieux, alors si tu veux bien me suivre, que l’on s’occupe de ça rapidement.

-Oh je suis désolée, j’aurais dû faire attention avant !

-Mais non ma jolie, j’ai tout fait pour que ça ne se voit pas, tu n’as pas à t’en faire, mais s’il te plaît, soutiens-moi un petit peu. »

Malgré ce que Stella venait de dire, Bloom se sentait tout de même coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué avant son état avant. Elle soutint la fée du Soleil, des étoiles et de la lune contre elle et se laissa guider jusqu’à l’infirmerie. En chemin, elle en profita pour jeter un coup d’œil aux couloirs. Si les murs extérieurs étaient parfaitement roses et doux, les murs intérieurs étaient tous d’une blancheur épatante, presque trop brillante. Elles atteignirent rapidement l’infirmerie. Ça n’avait rien de bien surprenant en réalité, il était logique que cette pièce soit facilement atteignable.

L’infirmière ne sembla pas du tout surprise de voir Stella, mais en revanche, elle fut bien plus surprise de voir Bloom. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque à la jeune rouquine, lui adressant juste un regard fixe avant de s’occuper de la jeune fée blonde. Ce fut effectivement bien plus rapide que ce à quoi Bloom se serait attendue mais en même temps, ce n’était pas non plus surprenant, bien loin de là. L’infirmière utilisa la magie, ses mains brillant en flottant tout autour du corps de l’adolescente.

« Vous avez de la chance, jeune fille, une fois de plus, mais vous devez absolument faire plus attention. Si vous continuez à vivre dangereusement ainsi, vous finirez par en avoir des blessures que je ne pourrais pas guérir aussi facilement et même des cicatrices. Pour vous qui faites autant attention à votre apparence, ce ne serait pas agréable, je me trompe ?

-Vous êtes absolument adorable madame, mais vivre dangereusement, c’est malheureusement pas quelque chose que je peux éviter, vous le savez bien. »

L’infirmière jeta un autre coup d’œil à Bloom, noir.

« Je vois ça. Vous avez fait quoi cette fois ?

-Ah, je ne peux rien vous dire ! Cette histoire ne concerne que madame la Directrice, Griselda, ma jolie amie et moi-même ! »

Griselda ? Bloom se demandait qui était cette personne pour être jugée aussi importante que la directrice. Elle craignait un peu de faire sa rencontre. L’infirmière se contenta de soupirer, comme si Stella s’attirait souvent des soucis. En tout cas, elles se connaissaient toutes les deux.

Stella se redressa vivement, frappant dans ses mains, et ce fut clairement le signe qu’elle en avait assez.

« Bien ! Excusez-moi mais avec mon amie nous devons à présent rendre visite à notre chère directrice. »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle attrapa Bloom par le bras et l’entraîna avec elle dans les couloirs, les valises continuant à flotter derrière elles.

« Est-ce que vous répondrez à mes questions, une fois que mon inscription sera faite ?

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie mais arrête de me vouvoyer, nous avons passé cette étape-là dans notre relation, et puis nous avons le même âge ! »

Bloom n’était pas bien sûre de savoir exactement ce que Stella essayait de lui dire mais elle accepta ce que la jeune fille blonde lui demandait sans aucune hésitation. Après tout, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment de tutoyer Stella, c’était plus facile comme ça pour elle en plus.

-o-o-o-

La directrice était quelqu’un de vraiment impressionnant. C’était une simple petite vieille, appuyée contre son grand fauteuil, parfaitement calme et chaleureuse, et pourtant Bloom ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir intimidée. Elle ne connaissait bien évidemment rien encore à la magie, mais même une étrangère à tout cela comme elle reconnaissait la force qui émanait de la directrice. À ses côtés, Stella était plus calme. Elle brillait tout autant que d’habitude mais elle restait tout de même plus sérieuse qu’à l’ordinaire. C’était vrai que ça aidait pas mal Bloom à reconnaître le fait que la directrice était quelqu’un d’important.

La directrice se tourna vers Stella et se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur son bureau et entrelaçant ses doigts ensemble.

« Laisse-moi bien comprendre la situation, ma petite Stella. Tu t’es une fois de plus retrouvée mêlée à une affaire bien compliquée, tu es allée sur Terre, dans la dimension non-magique malgré l’interdiction qui est adressée à toutes les créatures de la dimension magique qui n’ont pas obtenue la qualification nécessaire, et en plus de tout ça, tu as trouvé une autre fée. »

Elle tendit l’une de ses mains lentement dans la direction de Bloom qui se redressa brusquement. La directrice sembla réfléchir longuement à tout cela, comme si elle essayait d’analyser Bloom.

« Peux-tu me donner ton nom, jeune fille ?

-Je m’appelle Bloom madame !

-Et tu es une fée.

-Eh bien… Je crois madame. C’est en tout cas ce que Stella affirme.

-Non, ne t’en fais pas, tu en es une. C’est une certitude. Je peux le sentir en toi. Et puis, comme Stella l’a dit, tu as utilisé la magie.

-Je ne m’en souviens même pas. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, la directrice sourit à sa remarque.

« Ce n’est pas bien surprenant si tu veux mon avis. Tu as passé toute ta vie à croire que tu étais une simple humaine, si je ne m’abuse. Ton cas est vraiment très intéressant, il est vrai. Tu dois te poser tellement de questions, ai-je raison ? »

Bloom hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Encore une fois, la directrice sourit.

« Je vois. Ce n’est pas étonnant. Stella ici présente, est l’une de nos futures élèves les plus particulières, vois-tu ? »

Bloom tourna la tête vers Stella qui se contentait de sourire fièrement. Il était vrai qu’elle était vraiment particulière comme élève si elle n’en était même pas encore une en réalité. La rouquine se demandait comment ça se faisait qu’elle soit autant reconnue d’ailleurs. Elle se demandait si c’était parce qu’elle était une princesse.

« Son statut royal n’y est pas pour rien, mais c’est surtout que depuis que cette jeune fille a décidé de prendre l’une des chambres dans notre internat, les problèmes semblent lui tomber dessus.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, j’attire les insectes à moi par ma lumière, je n’y peux rien ! »

La directrice soupira de désapprobation en secouant la tête mais elle ne quitta pas son doux sourire malgré tout.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la métaphore la plus élogieuse ou la plus efficace mais je pense qu’elle n’est pas si mauvaise que ça. Enfin, je ne crois pas que tu sois venue ici jusqu’à moi pour entendre ta camarade se vanter de ses exploits. »

À dire vrai, Bloom pourrait passer des heures à écouter Stella parler, complètement impressionnée par la vie d’une fée, mais elle comprit que la directrice voulait tourner la conversation sur elle.

« Tu viens donc ici, sur la planète Magix, dans mon école afin d’apprendre comment être une fée, j’ai bien raison ?

-Oui, madame ! Exactement ! C’est exactement ce que je veux. S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi intégrer l’école d’Alféa. Je veux en savoir plus sur qui je suis, sur mes pouvoirs, je veux devenir une vraie fée. Je vous en prie.

-Oh, ne t’en fais pas ma douce, tu n’as pas à me supplier ainsi. Tu n’imagines même pas le nombre d’élèves qui viennent ici afin d’avoir la chance de devenir des vraies fées, découvrant leurs pouvoirs par hasard. Il est vrai que ta situation est bien particulière, je ne l’ignore pas, aucune fée n’est supposée vivre sur Terre, mais tu es bien évidemment la bienvenue à Alféa. »

Bloom et Stella poussèrent un cri de joie en même temps, puis la blonde passa l’un de ses bras autour des épaules de Bloom et la serra fort contre elle. La rouquine se sentit rougir, encore une fois de trop, à l’étreinte et en se disant que la fée sentait bon. Si ce n’était pas quelque chose d’aussi gênant, elle lui demanderait bien la marque de son shampoing.

La directrice émit un petit rire à leur étreinte avant de reprendre son sérieux, motivant de cette façon les deux adolescentes à faire de même.

« Allons mesdemoiselles, veuillez garder votre calme.

-Oui ! »

Stella repoussa Bloom aussi vite qu’elle l’avait attirée contre elle. Ce fut vraiment surprenant, cette façon par laquelle leur étreinte s’arrêta et la Terrienne ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir.

« Il y a cependant un souci. Stella a pris une chambre pour une seule élève, alors vous ne pourrez pas partager la même chambre. Bloom devra donc partager sa chambre avec une autre élève de première année. »

Bloom marqua immédiatement la déception sur son visage. Elle avait sincèrement cru pourvoir cohabiter avec Stella, connaissant déjà la blonde qui l’avait emmenée jusqu’ici mais il était évident que ça ne se ferait pas si celle-ci avait déjà choisi sa chambre bien avant ce moment-là. Elle se mit à craindre de ne pas pouvoir devenir amie avec la jeune fille avec laquelle elle partagerait sa chambre.

« Oh, ne faites pas cette tête. Je suis sûre que vous allez apprécier votre nouvelle colocataire, il est même fortement possible que vous deveniez amies. Après tout, parmi les élèves qui n’ont pas encore de colocataires, il y a quelqu’un qui, j’en suis sûre, sera idéale pour vous. »

-o-o-o-

Bloom jeta un petit coup d’œil vers Stella à la recherche d’un soutien, puis toqua doucement à la porte. La directrice, Faragonda de son nom, avait gentiment indiquée le numéro de chambre dans laquelle Bloom irait vivre le temps de ses études puis avait demandé à Stella de l’accompagner. Elles attendirent toutes les deux un certain moment devant la porte, et la blonde commença à pester qu’elles se faisaient ignorer, avant qu’elle ne s’ouvre.

De l’autre côté de la porte, il y avait une fée de leur âge, plutôt petite et un peu ronde, avec la peau mate et de longs cheveux dont on pouvait deviner l’ondulation malgré le fait qu’ils étaient attachés en un chignon prêt à se défaire à tout moment. Elle leva vers elles deux un regard inquiet, comme si elle craignait de déranger. Bloom la trouva immédiatement adorable et décida de la mettre en confiance afin qu’elle n’ait plus peur. Après tout, elles allaient bien être colocataires.

Elle tendit sa main à la fée vivement.

« Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Bloom, enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! Nous allons être colocataires ! »

La jeune fée fixa sa main sans rien dire, suffisamment longtemps pour mettre Bloom mal-à-l’aise.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’on ne se sert pas la main dans la dimension Magix ?

-Eh bien… Si, ça se fait en fait, selon les royaumes. »

À ce moment-là, l’inconnue serra la main de Bloom, avec douceur.

« Bonjour. Je m’appelle Flora.

-Enchantée ! Je te présente Stella !

-Oh, je la connais. Stella est la princesse de Solaria, elle est notre soleil. »

Bloom fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel était le pouvoir exact du royaume dont Stella était la princesse. Peut-être que Flora venait du même royaume.

« Tu nous laisses entrer, Flora ? Nous avons les affaires de Bloom à installer !

-Oh… Bien sûr ! »

Flora sourit mais Bloom eut une drôle d’impression. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la jeune fée lui semblait un peu ailleurs. Peut-être était-elle embêtée par leur présence ? En tout cas, elle n’en fit pas la remarque et ouvrit un peu plus la chambre. Bloom fut sincèrement surprise de voir que toute une partie de la chambre était recouverte à foison de plantes en tous genres, certaines très petites, certaines immenses. Il lui fallut un petit instant pour se dire que Flora portait vraiment bien son nom.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel lit était le sien, elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir dire si l’autre fée avait arrangé sa chambre de façon à voir les plantes proches d’elle ou non. La logique voudrait que oui, un amoureux des plantes aimait avoir ses plantes à proximité, mais Bloom n’arrivait pas à l’affirmer complètement. Elle n’eut de toute façon pas le temps d’être gênée par rapport à tout ça parce Stella n’avait pas sa patience.

« Dis-moi, Flora, ton lit, c’est bien celui qui est complètement envahi par les plantes vertes ?

-Oui, c’est ça !

-Parfait ! »

Elle précipita les affaires de Bloom sur le lit avec sa magie avec vitesses. Bloom fut rassurée pour Kiko qu’elle tenait toujours entre ses propres mains. Elle avait une sacrée chance que le lapin ne se soit pas énervé avec tout le voyage mais elle n’était pas dupe, il ne tarderait pas à faire comprendre sa colère quand il se rendrait compte qu’il n’était plus chez lui. Bloom connaissait assez son lapin pour savoir qu’il était mieux avec elle – il la préférait à ses parents et était toujours triste quand elle partait sans lui – mais c’était vrai qu’il aimait ses habitudes, comme elle. Elle posa la cage au sol – cage qui ne servait presque jamais en plus, c’était vraiment l’un de ses achats les plus inutiles – mais elle ne l’ouvrit pas tout de suite. Déjà, la porte de la chambre était ouverte et si ça ne la dérangeait par que Kiko se balade partout chez ses parents, ça la gênait plus qu’il se promène dans un lycée entier. Ensuite, elle ne connaissait pas assez bien les plantes de Flora pour savoir si tout était sûr pour son lapin.

Alors qu’elle se relevait pour regarder toutes les affaires qu’elle avait à ranger, elle remarqua le regard attentif de Flora sur Kiko.

« Quel genre de petit animal est-ce ? Je n’en ai jamais vu de tel auparavant.

-C’est un lapin ! Il est un peu craintif, il vaut mieux ne pas l’approcher pour le moment.

-Je vois !

-Il faudra que tu fasses attention à tes plantes quand je le laisserai sortir, ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

-Pas du tout, c’est logique que je fasse plus attention si c’est un animal végétarien. Merci de me prévenir Bloom, ça me tient énormément à cœur.

-J’imagine. »

Stella vint s’asseoir sur le lit de Bloom, s’asseyant en baillant d’une façon excessivement délicate, puis elle se tourna vers Flora. La rouquine la laissa complètement faire, comprenant très bien qu’elle ne pourrait pas ranger ses affaires tout de suite. Ce n’était pas encore un problème en soit, elle avait quelques jours avant la rentrée, normalement. Elle se demandait si elle aurait besoin de cahiers pour prendre des notes. Elle devrait peut-être le demander à Stella, mais la blonde ne lui prêtait plus attention.

« Dis-moi ma jolie, tu es arrivée il y a combien de temps ici ?

-Oh… Je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures, pour préparer toutes mes plantes et affaires avant la rentrée. Il n’y a pas encore presque personne, j’ai seulement croisé deux autres étudiantes. »

Deux seulement ? Peut-être que grâce à la magie, les élèves pouvaient se permettre d’arriver plus tardivement, mais Bloom ne connaissait pas non plus le fonctionnement des internats, elle avait toujours vécu à proximité des établissements scolaires qu’elle avait fréquentés, alors elle n’affirmait rien du tout.

« Est-ce qu’il n’y a que des filles qui étudient à Alféa ? »

Stella et Flora se tournèrent comme une seule personne vers Bloom, la fixèrent avec surprise, puis rire à sa remarque, comme si c’était la meilleure blague jamais entendue.

Flora, qui était encore de son côté de la chambre, posa sa main sur sa poitrine avec un sourire d’une douceur inébranlable.

« Mais pas du tout. Par exemple, moi je ne suis pas une fille. »

Bloom sentit ses joues chauffer de honte. Elle se confondit en excuses, s’en voulant sincèrement d’avoir pris la fée pour une fille comme elle. Sa réaction s’attira un autre rire de la part de Flora qui ne semblait pas prendre mal sa maladresse.

« Ne t’en fais pas Bloom, il n’y a aucun souci. Il est vrai que sur ma planète, il est plutôt rare qu’on ne remarque pas immédiatement mon identité mais tu ne viens pas de la même planète, le fonctionnement des choses est certainement très différent.

-O- Oui, ça l’est, excuse-moi encore. Quels sont tes pronoms ?

-Iel et Elle. Peut-être que ce n’est pas très répandu sur ta planète, mais sur ma planète, Lymphéa, il n’y a pas de notions de genre. C’était très surprenant pour moi d’apprendre tout ça, mais nécessaire afin de commencer mon année en respectant tous mes camarades. De quelle planète viens-tu ?

-De la Terre. »

Bloom vit Flora froncer les sourcils d’incompréhension et grimaça. Elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir envie d’expliquer encore une fois une situation à laquelle elle n’avait de toute façon pas d’explication. Heureusement pour elle, Flora ne posa aucune question, et au même moment, deux têtes apparurent à la porte ouverte de la chambre.

« On a entendu des voix alors on est venues aussi vite que possible !

-Il y a de nouvelles élèves ? »

Bloom observa les deux nouvelles fées tout juste arrivées en essayant de ne pas assumer leur genre. C’était définitivement différent de la Terre et Bloom ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers Stella. Est-ce que la fée était bien une fille aussi ? Elle n’osait plus lui poser la question, c’était peut-être un peu tard pour ça. Heureusement pour elle, la fée du soleil sembla remarquer sa timidité et hocha la tête pour la rassurer sur le sujet.

Flora s’approcha des deux autres élèves en souriant.

« Oui, en effet ! Bloom, ici présente, va être ma colocataire ! C’est Stella qui l’a menée jusqu’ici.

-Stella, comme notre princesse à tous ? »

L’une des fées, celle qui venait de parler, une fée aux couettes noires et dont le cou était presque entièrement camouflé sous un casque rouge vif, s’inclina en une révérence un peu moqueuse. Très clairement, elle ne devait pas prendre au sérieux le rôle de Stella, Bloom se demandait bien pourquoi mais elle ne se voyait pas poser la question.

L’autre fée leva les yeux au ciel à cette moquerie qui n’attirait pas la moindre réaction chez la fée du Soleil. Sa chevelure à elle était entre le rose et le violet et elle était grande, vraiment très grande, plus que Stella encore, et pas mal musclée. Elle avait l’air un peu plus vieille que les autres aussi. Elle s’approcha immédiatement vers Bloom et tendit sa main gauche vers elle, la droite planquée dans sa poche.

« Salut, moi c’est Tecna. J’ai un peu entendu ta conversation avec Flora, moi je suis une fille, genre-moi au féminin s’il te plaît.

-Bien sûr ! »

Bloom serra sa main. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait une très grande main, c’était impressionnant. Elle n’avait jamais vu aucune fille avec des mains aussi grandes avant. Ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Quand elle était petite, elle rêvait d’avoir des mains aussi grandes que celles de son père et elle passait son temps à faire la comparaison.

« Moi je m’appelle Bloom, je suis une fille aussi, je me genre au féminin aussi. »

Stella se présenta également, même si c’était vraiment inutile, juste pour se mettre en valeur.

L’autre fée s’approcha de Bloom et lui tendit sa main également. C’était plutôt agréable de ne pas avoir à faire la bise, la rouquine détestait ça.

« Et moi c’est Musa, je suis non-binaire. Mes pronoms sont Elle et Iel. Il est marrant ton compagnon, il s’appelle comment ? »

Bloom tourna la tête dans la direction que pointait Musa, droit vers Kiko qui lui faisait définitivement la tête. Il s’en remettrait.

« Il s’appelle Kiko ! C’est mon lapin !

-Un lapin ?

-Jamais entendu parler de ça, ça m’intéresse. »

Seulement, au lieu de poser des questions à Bloom, Tecna sortit un appareil de sa poche arrière et commença à taper pleins de choses dessus. C’était certainement une sorte de téléphone ou de tablette. Bloom garda dans sa tête l’idée de lui demander de l’aider pour pouvoir rester en contact avec ses parents si c’était possible. Elle n’avait pas trop d’espoir, le réseau téléphonique de ses parents n’était pas très bon en général, alors pour communiquer d’une dimension à une autre, il ne fallait pas espérer de miracles.

Bloom regarda les quatre fées parler entre elles avec une joie et bonne humeur et se sentit un peu à l’écart. Elle avait encore du mal à se dire qu’elle était une fée, c’était si nouveau pour elle, elle avait rejoint Stella si vite dans Alféa et elle n’était pas aussi douée pour la conversation. Les quatre fées avaient vraiment l’air d’être incroyables mais elle n’était pas sûre d’être aussi bien qu’elles.

Stella ne lui laissa pas le temps de se laisser aller à ses mauvaises pensées, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l’attira contre elle une fois encore, et se mit debout en l’entraînant à sa suite.

« On devrait carrément aller se boire un truc en ville pour apprendre à nous connaître ! Si on doit passer l’année ensemble, autant être amies alors ce serait sympa ! C’est moi qui invite ! »

La bonne humeur des autres contamina Bloom et elles poussèrent toutes des cris de joie à l’idée de partager un verre toutes ensemble, et gratuitement pour quatre d’entre elles. Ça semblait bel et bien marquer le début d’une belle amitié.


	4. La bague de Solaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Winx vont en ville.

Tecna suivait le groupe de fées, un tout petit peu à l’écart le temps de répondre à un message.

Quand elle avait accepté d’entrer à Alféa, elle avait pas mal craint d’être à l’écart des autres, parce qu’elle était différente, elle le savait très bien, elle n’était pas comme les autres fées. Déjà, elle n’avait pas été élevée pour devenir une fée, toute sa vie elle s’était préparée à avoir une vie complètement différente de celle-ci, même quand ses pouvoirs s’étaient éveillés. Ça avait été vraiment difficile pour elle de se détacher de tout ce qu’elle connaissait mais elle savait qu’Alféa était encore la meilleure école pour elle. Cependant, elle avait eu une sacrée chance parce qu’elle s’était retrouvée très vite en colocation avec Musa et la jeune fée était vraiment gentille. Puis elle avait rencontré Flora, Stella et Bloom et elle avait pu se rendre compte en personne qu’elle n’avait peut-être pas à s’inquiéter autant qu’elle l’aurait cru. Après tout, elle n’était pas la seule fée à n’avoir reçu aucune éducation féérique avant son entrée, c’était vraiment quelque chose qui la rassurait même si ça voulait dire qu’elle ne pourrait malheureusement pas devenir la meilleure élève de sa classe cette fois-ci, en tout cas pas aussi simplement que l’an dernier à la Fontaine Rouge. Elle n’avait pas hâte que ça se sache, les fées avaient un attrait beaucoup trop prononcé pour les spécialistes de la Fontaine Rouge, elle l’avait appris à ses dépens.

« Tecna ? Tu fais quoi ? »

Elle releva la tête de son téléphone, comprenant qu’elle s’était arrêtée en plein milieu du trottoir sans s’en rendre compte. Elle sourit à Musa, s’excusa du dérangement et rejoignit les fées rapidement.

Elles s’arrêtèrent toutes les cinq à un bar et se commandèrent toutes des boissons (bien évidemment, c’étaient des boissons non-alcoolisées). Tecna sortit à nouveau son téléphone pour vérifier encore une fois si elle avait reçu le moindre message – notamment de Timmy, son meilleur ami lui manquait – quand elle sentit le regard appuyé de Bloom sur elle, plus exactement sur son appareil. Elle lui adressa un sourire gêné.

« Euh… oui ?

-Excuse-moi ! Juste… Je m’attendais tellement à voir un monde différent que je ne pensais pas voir de téléphones…

-Tu t’attendais à quoi ? »

Toutes les fées se tournèrent vers Bloom avec curiosité. Aucun·e d’entre iels ne venaient de la dimension non-magique, iels ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher d’être curieux·es.

« Eh bien… Je m’attendais à des dragons, des balais magiques, que tout le monde ait des ailes tout le temps, à un autre style vestimentaire, à voir les gens utiliser la magie pour tout ! Pas vraiment à des voitures volantes et… et ça en fait, ça ressemble beaucoup à la Terre. »

Toutes les fées eurent un petit sourire amusé, imaginant très bien quels clichés la rouquine avait en tête. Tecna se redressa pour donner une réponse à Bloom qui la satisferait.

« Les dragons existent ! Sur Pyros surtout, la planète des dragons, mais on en trouve aussi à la Fontaine Rouge par exemple.

-La Fontaine Rouge ?

-C’est une autre école de Magix. » intervint Musa. « Là-bas les élèves apprennent à être des chevaliers, et il y a beaucoup de princes et princesses, surtout les enfants cadets, ceux qui n’ont aucune chance d’accéder au trône.

-Pas forcément, c’est une fausse rumeur pour cacher l’éducation militaire de certains princes et princesses héritiers et les protéger de potentielles attaques contre la couronne. »

Tecna écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de son erreur et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en rougissant fortement comme une tomate alors que les autres fées la fixaient avec curiosité. Elle n’était pas supposée avouer ces secrets, il y avait une raison pour qu’ils restent secrets justement. Quand elle releva les yeux, Stella regarda ailleurs immédiatement mais les trois autres restaient curieuses, découvrant réellement tout ça.

« S’il vous plaît, oubliez ça.

-Comment _toi_ tu sais ça ?

-Oui, on veut tout savoir !

-S’il te plaît ! »

Tecna détestait qu’iels soient tou·te·s les trois en train d’utiliser des voix si douces et mielleuses pour arriver à leur fin, c’était de la manipulation pure. Elle céda malgré tout. Il était déjà trop tard de toute façon.

« J’ai quelques contacts à la Fontaine Rouge. Je vous en supplie, n’en parlez pas ! C’est vraiment important.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr !

-Tu as des contacts à la Fontaine Rouge et ils t’ont donné de telles informations ? Tu as quel genre de contacts au juste ? »

Tecna attrapa son verre de jus et le but pour tenter de mettre fin à cette conversation mais ce fut Stella qui la sauva.

« Ce n’est pas si important et elle semble vraiment qu’on en parle pas. On devrait juste faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, d’accord ? »

Musa, Flora et Bloom semblèrent un peu déçu·e·s mais acceptèrent. Peu de temps après, Flora se tourna vers Bloom à nouveau.

« Pourquoi pensais-tu à des balais magiques ?

-Oh ! Eh bien, dans les comtes, chez moi, les sorcières volent sur des balais.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas pour être honnête. Mais les sorcières ont aussi des baguettes magiques !

-Des baguettes ? »

Musa fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi des baguettes ? C’est idiot, les sorcières ne font pas de magie avec des baguettes !

-Les sorcières existent vraiment ?

-Oui ! Mais elles n’ont pas de baguettes. Elles n’utilisent presque plus d’objets magiques en plus. On voit que ta dimension n’est pas magique, elle n’a aucune bonne connaissance sur le sujet.

-Désolée.

-Ne t’excuse pas, tu es ici pour en apprendre plus justement, il n’y a aucun souci si tu n’y connais pas grand-chose. »

Bloom remercia Flora avec un sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Tecna.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais contacter mes parents avec un téléphone comme le tien ? »

La fée la fixa en écarquillant les yeux, un peu surprise par la question puis commença à y réfléchir. Même avec un téléphone comme le sien, ce n’était même pas la peine d’essayer, son téléphone n’avait pas du tout été conçu pour ça à la base et elle n’avait jamais eu accès à un appareil électronique de la dimension non-magique, mais si Bloom en avait un sur elle…

« Tu as un téléphone ?

-Euh… Oui mais je ne crois pas qu’il va fonctionner ici.

-Evidemment qu’il ne fonctionnera pas. Tu me le passes ? »

Bloom fouilla sa poche arrière et le lui tendit. Tecna commença à l’observer sous tous ses angles. Elle n’allait pas le décortiquer tout de suite, elle devait faire ça bien, mais grâce à ce petit engin préhistorique, elle allait pouvoir aider la rouquine. Elle avait hâte de le mettre en pièces.

« Ecoute, je peux trouver le moyen de t’arranger ça ouais, mais il me faudra mes appareils pour ça, ça te dérange d’attendre ?

-Pas du tout ! Merci beaucoup Tecna, tu es super ! »

Tecna sourit fièrement, satisfaite. Evidemment qu’elle était super, c’était son domaine de prédilection.

Stella finit son thé glacé tranquillement en écoutant les conversations des autres, attendant le bon moment pour pouvoir briller dans la conversation, quand son regard fut attiré par un éclat blanc. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit mal immédiatement. Elle tourna la tête pour reconnaître cet éclat et quand elle comprit enfin ce que ça voulait dire, elle se sentit encore plus mal, cachant sa bague sous sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là.

« Stella ? Ça va ? »

Elle fit à peine attention à la question de Flora et il lui fallut un moment avant de réagir.

« On devrait rentrer.

-Quoi ? Mais on vient d’arriver !

-S’il vous plaît. »

Bloom fut la première à réagir. C’était peut-être parce qu’elle l’avait vue se battre contre l’un de ces fichus ogres, mais elle comprit tout de suite la réaction de Stella. Les autres fées comprirent vite aussi l’urgence de la situation et elles quittèrent rapidement le bar et suivirent la fée blonde qui marchait à toute vitesse, protégeant sa main.

Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait cette sensation d’inconfort où elle ne pouvait pas gérer la situation, rien prévoir, où elle ne pouvait pas fuir ses problèmes. En plus de tout ça, elle détestait savoir qu’elle mettait d’autres personnes en danger par la même occasion.

Stella était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, essayant de fuir ses soucis, essayant de se mettre à l’abris, qu’elle ne remarqua même pas qu’elle ne se dirigeait pas dans la direction d’Alféa, malgré les appels de ses ami·e·s, et elle se perdit très vite, trop vite, dans les rues les plus sombres de Magix, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Quelqu’un l’attrapa par le bras, fort, et elle s’y arracha à toute vitesse, effrayée. Tecna fut confuse mais ne s’écarta pas pour autant.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend, tu voulais qu’on rentre, non ? »

Stella regarda toutes les fées et fut incapable de trouver une réponse. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’était même pas sûre qu’iels étaient réel·e·s. Il était possible que tout ça soit faux, soit un mensonge, que ce soit un piège qui lui était adressé.

« Qu’est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes réel·e·s ?

-Quoi ? »

Elle changea sa bague en sceptre et prit en joue les quatre fées. Elle avait déjà été victime d’illusions et sa magie était absolument inefficace dessus mais ça la rassurait d’avoir une façon de se protéger. Elle ne leur ferait pas confiance tant qu’elle ne serait pas sûre que les fées n’avaient pas été échangées avec des illusions pour la piéger.

Musa s’approcha d’elle très vite, visiblement embêtée, et esquiva le mouvement de son sceptre avant d’attraper son visage, posant ses mains sur ses oreilles et l’obligeant à rester immobile. Elle murmura quelque chose que Stella ne put pas entendre mais elle se sentit aller mieux immédiatement. Elle pouvait _sentir_ les mains de Musa sur elle, et elle avait _senti_ Tecna l’attraper. Tout ça était réel, ce n’était pas un piège, elle n’était réellement pas seule. Musa ne la lâcha toujours pas, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? »

Stella mit tout de même un petit moment à répondre, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« Je… J’ai… En tant que princesse héritière de Solaria, j’ai plusieurs ennemis qui en veulent à ma personne, ou en tout cas à mes pouvoirs.

-Tes pouvoirs ? »

Stella rechangea son sceptre en bague.

« J’ai sur moi un objet d’une très grande puissance, ma bague, et beaucoup de personnes espèrent pouvoir s’en emparer dans l’espoir d’en obtenir les pouvoirs, ce qui serait définitivement très dangereux. Si ça venait à arriver, ma planète pourrait venir à disparaître.

-Disparaître… ? »

Stella hocha la tête. On lui ferait regretter d’avoir parlé mais ça lui fit du bien de ne plus avoir à garder ce secret pour elle toute seule. Musa la lâcha doucement, lentement.

« Qui veut te le voler, tu sais ? »

Elle secoua la tête en négation. Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée, mais c’étaient des gens déterminés, obstinés, prêts à tout, qui avaient tenté de lui faire perdre la tête avec des illusions, de l’empoisonner, de lui envoyer des monstres de plus en plus forts… et à chaque fois, elle avait remarqué cet éclat blanc, comme si la personne qui lui voulait du mal essayait de lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’était pas loin, prête à attaquer.

« Je suis épuisée. »

Elle se sentait vraiment mal, elle détestait avoir à avouer qu’elle était faible, ce n’était pas son genre, ce n’était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Elle détestait avoir la pitié des gens, elle n’en voulait pas et elle voulait s’en débarrasser complètement mais à cet instant, elle pouvait juste sentir ses jambes trembler et la fatigue la prendre complètement.

« Ne t’en fais pas Stella, tu n’es plus seule. On est là et on va t’aider, d’accord ? Je ne sais pas comment mais tu ne vivras pas ça toute seule. »

Puis Musa la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, bientôt suivie de Tecna, puis Flora et puis Bloom. Stella ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de ce câlin, ça faisait des années qu’elle n’en avait plus eu un seul vrai, elle était pas mal rouillée. Elle se retrouva à tapoter le dos des autres fées comme si c’était elle qui devait les réconforter, mais en réalité elle était vraiment rassurée de pouvoir compter sur quelqu’un, c’était vraiment super.

-o-o-o-

Dans une chambre sombre et éclairée seulement à base de bougies (non pas par obligation mais bel et bien par choix), trois jeunes filles, des adolescentes, étaient réunies et pestaient les unes contre les autres.

« T’as échoué.

-Ce n’était qu’un amuse-gueule, pour lui faire peur, pas pour lui prendre la bague tout de suite.

-Je trouve quand même que ton plan était trop nul.

-C’est toi qui es nulle d’abord !

-Fermez là, vous êtes toutes les deux nulles. »

Deux des adolescentes se tournèrent vers la troisième qui ne leur prêtait absolument pas attention, prenant tout son temps pour s’occuper de ses ongles, les vernissant d’un bleu électrique.

« Vous êtes toutes les deux ridicules, sérieusement.

-Mais j’ai raison ou pas ? Son plan était débile si on n’a pas la bague au bout du compte !

-Je voulais juste lui faire peur, il n’y avait pas de plans du tout, tu es ridicule Stormy.

-Oui mais en attendant, on n’a pas cette fichue bague et cette idiote s’est faite des amies. »

Stormy bomba le torse, fière d’avoir eu le dernier mot face à l’autre adolescente, celle qui avait fait vraiment n’importe quoi en jouant beaucoup trop avec les peurs de la fée. À présent, elles n’avaient plus une seule fée à abattre pour récupérer cette fichue bague mais cinq. C’était évident qu’elles allaient avoir des difficultés en plus pour atteindre leur but à présent.

La jeune fille qui se vernissait les ongles referma son vernis et souffla dessus pour les sécher. Son souffle fut glacé, tellement glacé qu’il était véritablement impossible de faire ça sans magie. Elle regarda ensuite le travail qu’elle avait fait, fière d’elle, et se tourna vers les deux autres, agacée.

« Bon on n’a toujours pas cette bague, mais ce n’est qu’une question de temps. Bientôt, nous écraserons cette fée. Après tout, l’erreur de Darcy n’est pas si dérangeante que ça.

-Ah bon ?

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Ce n’est pas parce que cette idiote de fée s’est faite quelques amies que ce sera tellement difficile de l’avoir. D’une façon ou d’une autre, nous finirons par avoir ce que nous cherchons et personne ne nous en empêchera. Tout ça n’est qu’une question de temps.

-Tu as parfaitement raison Icy. On s’en fiche de ces petites fées, on finira par avoir ce qui nous revient de droit.

-Exactement. Et une fois que ce sera le cas, nous deviendrons les sorcières les plus puissantes qui aient jamais existé. »

Les trois sorcières se mirent à rire machiavéliquement en imaginant des plans tous plus mauvais les uns que les autres pour récupérer ce qu’elles considéraient être leur dû.

-o-o-o-

Bloom fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et puis, la nuit était bien tombée déjà, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de déranger Flora en allumant la lumière pour dessiner ou lire. Tout de même, elle se demandait s’il y avait une bibliothèque à Alféa. Si c’était le cas, avant la rentrée elle passerait ses journées à aller bouquiner pour en savoir plus sur les fées. Elle se demandait par exemple comment Stella faisait pour se transformer comme elle l’avait fait et avoir de ailes. Elle avait vraiment envie d’en avoir, des ailes, et de voler haut dans le ciel, avec les oiseaux. Elle leva les mains devant ses yeux pour les regarder.

Quand elle avait utilisé sa magie contre le troll, elle lui avait mis le feu. Était-elle une fée du feu ? Est-ce que les fées avaient seulement des spécialités ? Elle était à peu près sûre que oui, ne serait-ce que parce que Flora avait beaucoup trop de fleurs pour que ce ne soit pas le signe d’une spécialisation dans le domaine. Au moins, iel portait bien son nom.

« Bloom ? »

Bloom sursauta et se redressa vivement, s’asseyant sur son lit. Flora était assis·e aussi, se frottant les yeux.

« Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ? »

Bloom secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça.

« C’est la première fois que tu es loin de chez toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Flora se glissa hors de son lit et la rejoignit sur le sien puis prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Tu sais, sur ma planète, Lymphéa, on apprend aux fées très tôt à survivre seules. Je sais qu’on ne l’est jamais vraiment mais ce sont des mesures nécessaires pour apprendre à reconnaître les bonnes plantes des nocives et à écouter la nature.

-Ce n’est pas naturel pour les fées ? »

Flora rit doucement à sa question.

« Non. Par exemple, ma petite sœur ne sait pas parler à la nature mais elle est capable de communiquer avec les insectes comme personne ne le peut dans mon village.

-Tu as une petite sœur ?

-Oui. Elle s’appelle Miele, elle est absolument adorable. Elle veut devenir une fée comme moi quand elle sera plus grande.

-C’est adorable. Moi je suis enfant unique, mais mes parents ont toujours tout fait pour que je ne me sente pas seule. »

Flora sourit avec une tendresse absolument parfaite.

« Tu as de la chance. Tes parents ne sont pas inquiets de te savoir si loin d’eux ?

-Si bien sûr. Ils m’ont quand même laissée partir. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait s’ils n’avaient pas accepté.

-Ils te manquent.

-Bien sûr.

-Ne t’en fais pas Bloom. Je suis sûre et certaine que tu pourras les revoir très bientôt. Peut-être aux prochaines vacances. Puis, grâce à Tecna, tu pourras communiquer avec eux et ce sera presque comme si tu n’étais pas partie.

-Je n’en suis pas sûre.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes d’être venue ? »

Bloom secoua la tête vivement.

« Pas du tout ! C’est ma chance d’en savoir un peu plus sur moi ! J’ai toujours rêvé d’être une fée, je ne regrette vraiment pas.

-Oh… As-tu peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire ? »

Bloom se sentit gênée mais elle hocha la tête.

« Un peu.

-Ne t’en fais pas. Aucune fée n’est douée du premier coup. Même si tu commences à utiliser tes pouvoirs un peu plus tard que d’autres, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es moins douée. Alféa sert justement à ça, devenir meilleur·e, ne t’en fais pas pour si peu. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sache que tu n’es pas seule. Je peux t’aider si tu veux ? »

Bloom sourit à son tour. Flora était absolument adorable, elle était vraiment heureuse d’être son amie.

« Merci beaucoup.

-De rien Bloom. Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques plantes pour trouver le sommeil ?

-Non merci, je pense que ça va aller maintenant.

-D’accord. »

Flora se pencha en avant et déposa un baisé sur sa joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de retourner dans son lit pour trouver le sommeil. Bloom fit de même. Avoir parlé à Flora lui avait fait vraiment beaucoup de bien, elle se sentait enfin prête à dormir et à vivre sa nouvelle vie. Elle n’avait pas encore la moindre idée de ce qui l’attendait mais elle se sentait tout de même mieux à présent.


	5. Premiers cours et Histoires de la dimension magique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est enfin la rentrée à Alféa! Pleins de nouvelles choses attendent les Winx!

Bloom se sentait un peu… déçue par les salles de classe d’Alféa. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours à se demander encore et encore à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les cours de magie, comment ils se déroulaient, qu’elles étaient les spécificités, les nouveautés, les différences, … mais en réalité, rien n’était réellement différent.

Quand elle s’assit à un bureau juste à gauche de Stella, à côté des fenêtres, elle fixa la fée blonde avec insistance mais clairement celle-ci ne comprit pas du tout le sens de son regard fixe et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, levant le pouce en l’air. Evidemment que Stella ne pouvait pas comprendre son ennui, elle ne connaissait rien à la Terre, à la dimension non-magique, mais le fait qu’elles aient toutes les deux la même définition d’une salle de classe ordinaire faisait perdre un peu de son cachet à Alféa. Bloom inspira brusquement. Il fallait qu’elle soit dynamique et positive. Les salles de classes étaient peut-être semblables mais les cours seraient forcément plus intéressants !

La porte de la classe s’ouvrit à nouveau et Bloom fut sacrément surprise en voyant le tout petit bonhomme avec de très longues oreilles avancer en trottinant jusqu’à son bureau, pour finalement grimper dessus. Il lui faisait penser à un petit farfadet, comme celui sur les boites de céréales qu’elle voyait à Gardénia. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Stella mais clairement ça n’avait rien de surprenant pour la fée qui ne semblait déjà plus intéressée par ce qui se passait, rêvassant de façon évidente.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à vous tous, chers étudiants ! À ce que je vois, cette année aussi nous avons des élèves qui viennent d’un peu partout ! Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis le professeur Wizgiz ! Je serai votre professeur de métamorphose ! Enfin, vous me verrez peut-être dans d’autres cours, si vous prenez mes options cette année. »

Il était sacrément enjoué, et il riait vraiment fort. Bloom se demanda si elle avait raté une blague mais personne d’autre ne riait alors c’était très probablement l’humeur générale du professeur.

« À votre avis, qu’allez-vous apprendre cette année, chers élèves ? »

Bloom n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Est-ce qu’elle était supposée le savoir ? Est-ce qu’elle aurait dû réviser quelque chose avant de venir dans ce cours ? Elle se tourna vivement vers Stella, essayant de l’alerter sur sa paniquer grimpante mais la fée des étoiles l’ignorait complètement, gribouillant sur un carnet. Au moins, Bloom comprit qu’elle devait sortir un carnet… peut-être. Elle se tourna vers ses autres ami·e·s. Iels avaient tou·te·s sorti un carnet, ça la rassura sur ce détail et elle fit de même. Au même moment, Tecna leva la main, visiblement ennuyée d’attendre une réaction de la part de ses camarades.

« Vous allez nous apprendre à atteindre et contrôler notre premier stade de transformation en fée ? »

Le _premier_ stade ? Bloom prit appui sur sa chaise. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça voulait dire.

Le farfadet ricana et tapa dans ses mains.

« Effectivement ! Bravo à vous, Tecna, c’est ça ? J’ai pris la peine d’apprendre vos visages et vos noms sur ma liste. S’il y a la moindre erreur ou le moindre changement à faire, n’hésitez pas à m’en faire part ! Bon, votre chère camarade a raison sur ce point-là, c’est vrai, mais ce n’est pas tout ! Que vais-je vous apprendre d’autre ? »

Pendant un moment, il n’y eut aucune réponse. Visiblement, ça ne perturba pas le professeur qui resta armé de son grand sourire. Il sauta de son bureau et avança entre les élèves, jusqu’à atteindre Flora. Bloom ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de les observer.

« Dites-moi ! À votre avis, que vais-je vous apprendre d’autres ? »

Flora ne répondit pas immédiatement. D’abord, elle fut surprise par sa question, puis elle sembla réfléchir, et réfléchir un sacré temps, ce qui fut un peu gênant, avant de croiser ses doigts avec timidité.

« Euh… Je crois que… Je crois que vous allez nous aider à apprendre à contrôler nos pouvoirs naturels, ceux de notre planète, avec et sans le premier stade de transformation ?

-Exactement ! Vous avez mis du temps à trouver, mais vous avez parfaitement raison, je suis très fier de vous mademoiselle Flora ! Ce sont les bases de votre apprentissage avec moi mais ne vous en faites pas, si vous avancez suffisamment vite, il est évident que vous aurez la chance d’apprendre autre chose avec moi ! Par exemple, ceci ! »

À ce moment-là, il se transforma en Flora. Tous les élèves furent surpris, ce qui rassura un peu Bloom. Elle n’arrivait quand même pas à croire ce qu’elle voyait. Jamais avant elle n’avait vu quelque chose de la sorte, elle était sincèrement épatée. Elle se demandait si elle serait un jour capable d’atteindre quelque chose de semblable à cela.

Le farfadet reprit sa forme habituelle et sautilla à nouveau jusqu’à grimper sur son bureau, ricanant avec fierté.

« Plutôt impressionnant, n’est-ce pas ? Vous ne pourrez pas tous faire ça, parce que ça dépend de vos origines et de vos capacités en magie, mais vous ne devez pas vous sentir mal pour ça à ce sujet ! Vous êtes tous différents, vous venez de pleins d’endroits partout dans notre belle dimension et vous êtes ici pour apprendre et vous ne pouvez pas tout apprendre par cœur ! Cependant, même si vous ne pouvez pas faire preuve de pratique pour tous mes cœurs, la théorie devra être connue, c’est nécessaire pour que vous ayez tous un apprentissage égal. »

Bloom se demandait si elle pourrait vraiment réussir à devenir l’égale de toutes ces fées. Ça lui faisait un peu peur, elle n’était vraiment pas sûre de savoir ce qu’elle devait faire avec toute cette pression sur ses épaules.

« Bien ! Qui ici a déjà atteint le premier stade de transformation féérique ? »

Certains des élèves levèrent la main mais Bloom fut, encore une fois, étonnée de se rendre compte qu’elle n’était pas la seule à ne pas l’avoir atteint. En regardant les autres élèves, elle remarqua quel Tecna non plus ne levait pas la main, et qu’elle semblait gênée par cela. Elle se demandait qu’elle était la raison à cela. Peut-être qu’elle le lui demanderait plus tard, si ce n’était pas trop indiscret.

« Bien ! Alors mon premier travail sera donc de m’assurer que vous pourrez tous vous transformer. Ne vous en faites pas, il n’y a absolument pas à vous inquiéter, si vous pouvez faire de la magie, c’est que vous pouvez atteindre ce stade de transformation.

-Ou alors c’est qu’on est des sorcières. »

Plusieurs élèves marquèrent leur dégoût et des réactions désapprobatrices. Bloom se pencha vers Stella, ne comprenant pas la raison d’une telle réaction.

« Pourquoi ça dérange tout le monde ainsi ?

-C’est évident ! Les sorcières sont mauvaises ! »

Bloom n’eut pas le temps de réagir que le professeur Wizgiz tapa du pied sur le bureau, son sourire ayant disparu.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ça ! Vous êtes des fées, jeunes gens, agissez comme tel ! Ce n’est pas parce que les sorcières ont eu des passés conflictuels avec les fées qu’elles méritent votre haine ! Par le passé, fées et sorcières ont été alliées !

-Oui mais elles se servent quand même de leurs pouvoirs pour faire le mal ! »

Bloom essaya de repérer qui avait dit ça. Au même moment, Musa se leva, le menton haut, clairement énervée par cette remarque.

« C’est faux ! Toutes les sorcières ne font pas ça ! Certaines sont de bonnes personnes, mieux que certains d’entre vous ici !

-Votre amie ici présente a parfaitement raison. Juger les sorcières pour leur façon différente d’utiliser leurs pouvoirs est absolument odieux, j’espère que vous arrêterez cela le plus tôt possible ! »

Tous les élèves jugés par cette remarque grimacèrent, Stella incluse même si elle semblait vexée un peu. C’était vraiment surprenant de voir que même ici dans la dimension magique, les notions de mépris et de discrimination existaient mais c’était quelque chose à laquelle elle s’était tout de même un peu attendue. La dimension magique avait l’air vraiment grande et les gens qui y vivaient devaient tous être très différents. Elle espérait quand même que les choses n’étaient pas aussi graves qu’elles pouvaient l’être sur Terre.

-o-o-o-

La bibliothèque d’Alféa était immense. Bloom n’avait jamais quitté Gardénia de sa vie avant de rencontrer Stella alors peut-être que certaines bibliothèques sur Terre étaient aussi grandes mais elle n’en avait jamais vues de cette taille-là avant. Rien que l’idée que tous ces livres puissent lui apprendre tellement de choses sur la dimension magique lui apportaient une joie immense, elle avait du mal à ne pas sauter sur place de joie. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce par quoi elle devait commencer, ce qui pouvait lui être utile…

Elle était tellement enthousiaste qu’elle prit pleins de livres au hasard. Notamment, elle en prit un qui était intitulé _Histoire de Solaria_. Stella était la princesse de cette planète – enfin si Solaria était bien une seule planète – et elle était vraiment curieuse de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur le sujet, ne serait-ce que par respect pour son amie. Elle était aussi vraiment curieuse d’en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement de la monarchie dans la dimension magique, ou d’au moins l’une d’entre elles. Avec, elle avait pris pleins d’autres livres en tous genres, et elle penserait à demander à Tecna par exemple quel genre de livres elle devrait emprunter pour en apprendre plus. Enfin, ça se serait une fois que la fée serait ressortie de sa chambre. En dehors des cours, elle y restait complètement enfermée pour travailler sur son téléphone afin d’aider Bloom à appeler ses parents mais ça lui prenait pas mal de temps. En même temps, les technologies n’étaient pas les mêmes, ça n’étonnerait pas la rouquine qu’elle prenne un peu plus de temps juste pour pouvoir en profiter pour en savoir plus.

La bibliothécaire la jugea intensément du regard en la voyant demander à emprunter autant des livres mais Bloom n’en démordit pas. Elle voulait sincèrement en savoir plus, elle ferait tout ce qu’il faut pour cela.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas emprunter un livre ou deux à la fois ?

-Je lis très vite.

-Oui, on m’a déjà dit ça avant. Vous êtes une première année ?

-Oui madame !

-Ça ne m’étonne pas, je n’ai jamais vu votre visage et il n’y a que les premières années pour emprunter des livres dès le premier jour sans connaître leur programme scolaire. Allez, donnez-moi tout ça que je l’enregistre et vous pourrez partir. Et ne les abimez pas ! Certains d’entre eux sont très sensibles. »

Sensibles ? Bloom aurait plutôt employé l’adjectif « fragiles » pour désigner les livres, c’était un choix de mot intrigant. Cependant, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et d’attendre que les livres soient enregistrés avant de pouvoir partir. La bibliothécaire sembla tiquer quand elle lui donna son nom et la planète d’où elle venait – ce n’était vraiment pas quelque chose que Bloom aurait crû avoir à faire avant ce jour – mais elle ne dit rien et la laissa repartir.

-o-o-o-

Tecna avait démonté le téléphone de Bloom pièce par pièce, encore et encore, et analysé dans les moindres détails en faisant une comparaison à son propre téléphone qu’elle avait également démonté pour bien voir les différences.

Si l’appareil de Bloom était complètement différent et désuet en comparaison du sien, il était tellement intéressant à analyser et réussir à offrir à la rouquine un appareil capable de l’aider à communiquer avec ses parents lui apporterait une sacrée satisfaction. Elle n’avait qu’une hâte, et c’était d’avoir fini le plus vite possible pour s’en vanter auprès de Timmy. Avant de démonter son propre téléphone, elle avait envoyé une photo du travail qu’elle était en train de faire à son meilleur ami, rien que pour attiser sa curiosité. Elle pouvait imaginer ce petit bout de bonhomme en train de tenter d’analyser l’appareil rien qu’au travers de la photo et l’image mentale la faisait rire.

Elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer, puis elle se repencha sur son travail. Si elle pouvait s’en occuper rapidement, elle pourrait le rendre au plus vite à Bloom et l’épater. Clairement, Bloom devait bien être une des rares personnes à être complètement impressionnées par son travail, elle comptait bien en profiter tant qu’elle le pourrait. Elle n’était qu’une fée comme les autres, elle aimait bien qu’on apprécie son travail à sa juste valeur. Elle s’arrêta en plein milieu de son travail. C’était toujours bizarre de se considérer comme une fée. C’était trop nouveau encore pour elle. Elle n’était même pas sûr d’être capable de pouvoir se transformer un jour.

Elle tourna la tête vers l’autre côté de la chambre, là où dormait Musa derrière le rideau qui les séparait. La jeune fée s’était sacrément fâchée durant le cours pour défendre les sorcières, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Peut-être qu’elle connaissait des sorcières, ou peut-être qu’elle tenait juste à cœur de défendre pour tous un respect égal. Tecna ne comptait pas le lui demander, même si ça l’intriguait au plus haut point. Elles étaient peut-être amies mais leur amitié était encore récente et Tecna ne savait que trop bien qu’il valait parfois mieux laisser le temps à la personne de se sentir à l’aise pour parler. Puis, réveiller quelqu’un juste pour avoir une réponse, ce n’était clairement pas la bonne chose à faire, c’était impoli.

-o-o-o-

Le professeur Palladium était un elfe. Bloom avait vraiment l’impression de se répéter mais elle n’aurait jamais crû rencontrer d’elfe de toute sa vie. Une fois, à ses douze ans, elle s’était déguisée en elfe pour Halloween. Elle était un peu surprise de se rendre compte à quel point la dimension non-magique avait réussi à bien représenter le peuple elfique, ou en tout cas le seul membre de cette population qu’elle avait sous les yeux.

Elle avait aussi l’impression que le professeur Palladium ressemblait à Flora. Pas physiquement, plutôt dans la personnalité, et il semblait mal-à-l’aise, intimidé par tous les élèves qu’il avait. Il serait leur professeur de potions et d’Histoire générale. Pour des raisons évidentes, il ne pouvait pas leur offrir un cours d’Histoire sur chaque peuple de chaque planète de la dimension magique. Bloom pouvait comprendre ça, ses professeurs avaient déjà des difficultés à tenir le programme scolaire en faisant des cours sur seulement une petite période de l’Histoire seulement, alors sur l’histoire de plusieurs mondes, depuis leurs débuts ? Elle lirait des livres pour en apprendre plus. Elle avait déjà appris quelques petites choses sur la planète de Stella, mais parmi ces choses, l’une d’entre elles la dérangeait tout particulièrement et elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet avec son amie. Peut-être que ce serait trop impoli.

Palladium leur fit un premier cours vraiment maladroit, c’était à se demander s’il allait réussir à leur apprendre quoi que ce soit d’ici la fin de l’année, personne ne semblait très motivé à l’écouter. Bloom espérait pouvoir suivre au moins plus que la moitié des élèves présents dans la salle.

Elle tourna la tête pour jeter un petit coup d’œil dehors, juste le temps de quelques secondes tout au plus, quand son regard se figea en croisant le regard d’une autre personne.

C’était une fille de son âge, aux longs, très longs cheveux gris, presque blancs, habillée tout de bleu, les mains posées sur ses hanches, et elle la fixait avec un regard glaçant, littéralement. Bloom avait l’impression de sentir son sang se geler dans ses veines, son souffle se rarifier, ses pensées se ralentir. La jeune fille finit par sourire mais c’était loin d’être un sourire chaleureux. Elle n’avait clairement pas l’air d’être une élève d’Alféa, elle semblait venir d’ailleurs. Sa façon de se cacher à moitié était aussi vraiment étrange, c’était comme si elle ne voulait pas être vue, pas complètement, pas par tous.

Elle leva son avant-bras devant son visage et mima le geste de retirer une bague et de la changer en quelque chose d’invisible qu’elle pointa dans sa direction. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Bloom pour comprendre.

Elle se leva brusquement, ne sachant pourquoi ni ce qu’elle comptait faire. Elle sentit à peine le regard des autres élèves sur elle. Elle ne pouvait que repenser à la terreur que Stella avait eue, quelques jours plus tôt et elle sentait au plus profond d’elle qu’il était de son devoir de la protégeait. C’était un sentiment vraiment étrange, vraiment bizarre, mais il était bien ancré en elle et-

« Mademoiselle ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant, enfin, la voix du professeur Palladium. Elle tourna la tête vers lui mais son regard s’attarda encore quelques instants sur l’inconnue avant qu’elle ne le regarde lui réellement.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? »

Bloom ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut incapable de trouver ses mots.

« Veuillez-vous rasseoir s’il vous plaît. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre à nouveau mais il n’y avait plus personne à l’extérieur. Elle finit par s’asseoir mais il lui fallut un long moment avant d’arracher son regard à l’extérieur. Elle remarqua que ses ami·e·s la regardaient tou·te·s mais elle ne répondit à aucun de leurs regards. Elle attendrait la fin du cours pour leur dire ce qu’elle avait vu, elle ne pouvait pas faire s’inquiéter la fée du Soleil comme ça, ce n’était clairement pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

Stella continua à la fixer un petit moment avant de détourner le regard, vers n’importe quoi d’autre que le cours.

Bloom sentait ses mains trembler et elle les posa bien à plat sur la table pour moins le ressentir. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser au regard glacial de cette inconnue, à la menace silencieuse qu’elle avait faite… Ce n’était pas une personne normale, ce n’était peut-être même pas une fée. Quel genre de monstre était-ce ? Elle devait être vraiment puissante pour effrayer Stella à ce point-là. Bloom ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se montrait, mais elle n’était pas assez inconsciente du fonctionnement de ce monde pour ne pas comprendre que ça n’annonçait rien de bon.

-o-o-o-

Icy entra dans sa chambre. Darcy et Stormy étaient bien évidemment déjà là, et elles firent semblant de n’en avoir rien à faire quand elle apparut.

Elle s’allongea sur son lit, comme si la sortie qu’elle venait de faire n’avait été qu’une sortie comme les autres.

« Préviens la prochaine fois que tu sors, qu’on trouve une excuse potable pour la directrice.

-Je me fiche de ce que la directrice peut bien penser.

-Eh bien pas moi. Faut bien que l’une d’entre nous s’en inquiète un peu, histoire qu’on se fasse pas renvoyer.

-On s’en fiche de se faire renvoyer !

-Pas moi, encore une fois ! On dirait que vous en avez rien à faire vous deux mais si on se fait démasquer, c’est pas juste le renvoi qu’on risque.

-Peu importe. »

Darcy poussa un grognement rageur et retourna à la lecture de son grimoire. Stormy se tourna vers Icy, curieuse.

« Eh ! Tu es allée faire quoi exactement ?

-Je suis allée à Alféa. C’est si coloré, c’est écœurant. Je voulais voir un peu les lieux, me repérer, pour une attaque. J’ai aussi salué l’une de ces stupides fées, histoire de faire grimper la peur parmi ces imbéciles.

-C’est pas un peu risqué ? Ils pourraient peut-être tenter de répondre à ta menace ?

-Ce n’était pas une menace, je l’ai prévenue. Je ne crois de toute façon pas que ce soit le genre de gamine très maligne. Elle m’a à peine vue, elle ne va pas dire partout qu’elle a crû voir quelqu’un s’aventurer dans les environs, personne ne la prendra au sérieux. C’était une première année si je ne me trompe pas, personne ne va lui prêter la moindre attention.

-C’est vrai que les premières années sont trop bêtes. »

Icy et Stormy ricanèrent, se moquant clairement des fées, mais Darcy se contenta de lever les yeux u ciel. Ce n’était pas vraiment très malin de se moquer d’élèves de première année, elles en étaient, elles aussi, techniquement.

« Je suppose qu’on va donc mettre en place un plan pour très prochainement ?

-Tu supposes bien. Nous allons récupérer cette bague ce soir. Je sais déjà exactement comment faire. »


	6. Le premier stade de la transformation magique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas évident de se transformer en fée pour la toute première fois mais il est facile d'en être convaincu quand on est en danger.

Les cinq ami·e·s étaient réuni·e·s dans la chambre de Stella. Dans d’autres circonstances, la chambre aurait été magnifique à regarder, toute dorée, toute en couleur, absolument magnifique et extravagante de bon goût et de classe mais ce n’était définitivement pas le bon moment pour ça.

Stella, d’ordinaire si brillante, si joyeuse, si excentrique, avait définitivement des difficultés à garder sa chaleur reconnaissable après que Bloom leur ait raconté ce qu’elle avait vu durant le cours du professeur Palladium. Son sourire était clairement faux et elle serrait la main à laquelle était sa bague avec une telle force qu’elle s’en faisait mal mais elle n’arrivait pas à se convaincre de lâcher.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ? »

Bloom hocha la tête. Stella n’arrivait pas à en revenir. La personne qui avait tenté de lui faire du mal pendant des mois et des mois dans le but de lui arracher sa bague était une adolescente de leur âge. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle était supposée penser de tout cela. C’était une nouvelle absolument terrifiante. C’était quelqu’un d’apparence absolument normale qui avait absolument les moyens de détruire sa vie et qui avait clairement lancé sa menace non pas à elle, mais à son amie. Bloom, et Flora, Musa, Tecna, elles étaient toutes en danger à présent, à cause d’elle. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu laisser les choses s’envenimer de la sorte, il était de son devoir de pouvoir les protéger, même si ça la terrifiait complètement. Elle n’avait pas le choix du tout.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée les filles, je vais régler tout ça rapidement, promis. »

Ses ami·e·s se tournèrent vers elle sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Elle se leva, ignorant la peur qui l’envahissait, et leva le menton haut, essayant de rester fière et forte devant iels.

« Je vais m’occuper de cette personne moi-même et elle ne constituera plus une menace pour qui que ce soit.

-Et puis quoi encore ? On va t’aider, on va pas te laisser gérer tout ça toute seule. »

Stella secoua la tête à la remarque de Musa.

« Non, c’est à moi de gérer. Je suis une princesse, c’est l’un des symboles de mon royaume qui est menacé, je ne pas vous l’imposer, c’est tout simplement impossible !

-Ouais et bien bonne chance pour nous empêcher de t’aider. »

Puis Musa se leva pour lui faire face, eh bien que ce fut un peu ridicule parce qu’elle devait lever le menton vraiment haut pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, Stella fut touchée. Elle n’avait toujours pas envie de risquer que ses ami·e·s soient blessé·e·s mais iels ne furent pas du même avis. Très vite, Musa fut rejointe Tecna puis Bloom et enfin Flora.

« On est une équipe, Stella, et on est potes ! On ne va pas te laisser tomber parce que tu as une espèce de regain d’orgueil ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

-Tu peux compter sur nous !

-On reste à tes côtés. »

Stella ne sut une fois de plus pas du tout comment réagir, c’était hors de l’éducation qu’elle avait reçue, de demander ou d’accepter de l’aide comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus cacher son soulagement. Même s’il était de sa responsabilité de mettre fin à cette histoire seule, elle était sincèrement ravie de pouvoir faire confiance en ses ami·e·s.

« Merci beaucoup, sincèrement.

-Il n’y a pas de quoi.

-Tu nous remercieras quand on aura arrêté cette fille. »

Au même moment, une alarme retentit dans toute l’enceinte des bâtiments d’Alféa. Les alarmes n’étaient jamais un son agréable pour qui que ce soit alors les cinq ami·e·s se bouchèrent les oreilles immédiatement pour atténuer le son mais Stella remarqua que Flora serrait douloureusement les dents comme si elle souffrait, et que Bloom tremblait. Visiblement, ses deux ami·e·s n’aimaient pas du tout ce son, encore moins qu’elle. Musa sembla le remarquer aussi parce qu’elle se sacrifia, lâchant ses oreilles pour bouger ses mains en rythme d’un sort silencieux. Rares étaient les fées qui faisaient des sorts sans un mot, c’était à vrai dire plus efficace pour les sorcières, mais Stella n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir qu’elle remarqua immédiatement que le son s’était atténué tout autour d’elles, presque inexistant. Ce fut vraiment efficace pour se concentrer à nouveau.

La blonde s’accrocha à sa bague avant de décider de la retirer, la changeant en sceptre et se transformant à son tour, brillant de mille éclats dans son tout petit costume orangé. Bloom l’observait encore avec admiration, c’était vraiment agréable, elle n’allait pas le cacher.

« Il se passe quelque chose à Alféa, nous devons intervenir !

-Intervenir ? »

Bloom sembla un peu perdue.

« Ce n’est pas plutôt le travail de la sécurité, ou des professeurs ?

-Les règles sont plutôt floues à ce sujet, et il n’y a rien de mieux qu’un combat pour entraîner ses pouvoirs ! »

La rouquine semblait toujours un peu gênée, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Elle s’inquiétait très certainement d’être un poids mort s’il fallait le battre, et Stella savait très bien que ce serait malheureusement le cas mais il était hors de question qu’elle laisse son amie le croire.

« Ne t’en fais pas, ce n’est peut-être même pas si grave !

-Oui, c’est possible que ce soit une alarme d’entraînement.

-Et si c’est le cas, on devrait se dépêcher ! »

Musa et Flora se transformèrent alors, dans de jolies tenues courtes et pailletées, rouge pour l’une et rose pour l’autre.

Juste après ça, les cinq élèves sortirent de la chambre de Stella et se précipitèrent dans les couloirs à la recherche du danger annoncé par l’alarme, toujours protégés par le sort magique de Musa qui était plutôt impressionnant. Elles croisèrent d’autres élèves, certains transformés, d’autres non, qui semblaient se diriger dans la cour. C’était plutôt logique comme réaction, un peu comme si l’alarme n’était qu’une simple alarme incendie alors les cinq ami·e·s firent de même pour ne pas être à la traîne. Dans la cour, les professeurs et la directrice Faragonda étaient tous réunis. Contrairement aux étudiants, ils n’étaient pas du tout transformés, comme s’ils ne le jugeaient pas nécessaire.

La directrice se tourna vers tous les élèves et se mit à parler d’une voix forte et claire pour se faire bien entendre.

« Il y a plusieurs ogres qui se sont introduits dans notre chère école ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser endommager nos bâtiments de la sorte ! Les professeurs et moi-même allons les arrêter, si certains d’entre vous veulent nous rejoindre, vous le pouvez mais vous devez faire absolument attention à vous ! Cependant, si certains d’entre vous ne se sentent pas prêts à affronter des monstres aussi dangereux, vous pouvez rejoindre Griselda qui vous protègera jusqu’à l’arrivée des Spécialistes ! »

Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre parmi les élèves qui finirent par se séparer en plusieurs groupes nombreux, le plus gros restant avec une dame que Stella ne reconnaissait que trop bien, Griselda. La pauvre dame devait déjà avoir des cheveux gris rien qu’à cause du comportement qu’avait eu la blonde avant même que les cours ne commencent. Parfois, Stella se sentait un peu coupable pour ça d’ailleurs mais elle n’allait pas le dire à voix haute, elle avait une certaine fierté.

Les cinq ami·e·s retournèrent dans le bâtiment à la recherche des ogres comme les autres groupes d’étudiants. Stella jeta un coup d’œil vers Bloom. Ce serait vraiment pratique que la rouquine puisse utiliser ses pouvoirs sur le monstre, la dernière fois ça avait été plutôt efficace, mais les conditions étaient différentes et son amie n’était même pas proche de se transformer, elle n’avait pas le courage et la détermination nécessaires. Pour une raison qu’elle ignorait, Tecna ne s’était pas transformée, et elle ne savait pas si c’était pour soutenir Bloom ou si c’était qu’elle ne pouvait sincèrement pas se transformer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle réponse était la mieux. Protéger Bloom en attaquant un ogre, c’était faisable, protéger Tecna en plus serait un peu plus difficile. Au moins, elle n’était pas seule, ça allait aider un peu. Enfin, ça aiderait si elle réussissait à s’accorder avec ses deux ami·e·s, ce qui n’était clairement pas gagné d’avance.

Elle jeta un œil vers Tecna, une fois encore. La fée de la technologie avait une façon d’avancer, de se repérer, de rechercher les ogres qui était vraiment surprenante, comme si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle cherchait des monstres. C’était peut-être parce qu’elle avait un an de plus qu’iels tou·te·s, elle avait sûrement reçu un apprentissage en la matière. Ça attisait sa curiosité, elle avait envie de l’interroger sur le sujet mais ce n’était pas le moment du tout.

La fée de l’informatique s’arrêta brusquement, alors qu’elle avait été en tête jusque-là, forçant tout le groupe à faire de même.

« Il y a quelque chose de vraiment suspect !

-Quoi donc ?

-Je n’ai pas l’impression que tous les dégâts que nous voyons ont été faits par des ogres. On dirait que c’est réfléchi, pensé pour y ressembler ! »

Les quatre autres fées ne surent pas quoi répondre à cela. Iels ne s’y connaissaient pas vraiment assez sur le sujet pour pouvoir répondre de cela. Flora s’approcha lentement, essayant de comprendre la logique de Tecna en observant les dégâts qui se présentaient tout le long du couloir étroit dans lequel iels étaient tous piégé·e·s. Pour iel, ce ne fut pas vraiment évident, alors iel haussa les épaules piteusement.

« Désolé·e Tecna, ce n’est pas mon domaine principal.

-Je comprends. Essayez juste de faire attention, jusqu’à l’arrivée des Spécialistes, comme madame Faragonda l’a dit. Pour vaincre un ogre, ce n’est pas évident du tout.

-Du feu c’est plutôt efficace, non ?

-En effet mais- »

Tecna n’eut pas le temps de poser sa question, Stella avait déjà enroulé son bras autour des épaules de Bloom qui se mit à écarquiller les yeux, ne sachant pas du tout comment répondre à ça.

« Je n’ai pu utiliser mes pouvoirs qu’une fois jusqu’ici !

-C’est l’occasion de t’entraîner ! »

Stella tira doucement sur la joue de Bloom amicalement.

« On n’a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon alors allons-y ! Il faut trouver ces ogres !

-Je ne crois pas non, votre majesté. »

Au moment où ces mots furent prononcés, un froid mordant envahit tout le couloir, un froid à glacer le sang.

-o-o-o-

Bloom était gelée dans un bloc de glace, immobile, probablement en train de souffrir le martyr à cause du froid.

Flora et Musa affrontaient une espèce de furie qui n’avait aucun souci à provoquer des tornades et éclairs dans le couloir.

Stella était en train de se battre contre la fille que Bloom avait décrite un peu plus tôt puis qui l’avait gelée à l’instant.

Tecna elle, faisait face à une fille terrifiante, à la tenue violette, qui était en train de lui faire voir des choses qui n’existaient pas. Elle l’avait compris très vite parce qu’elle était entraînée à ce genre de choses mais ça ne l’empêchait pas vraiment d’être tout de même inquiète pour sa vie. Savoir qu’elle était victime d’illusions n’empêchait pas qu’elle n’était pas dans de bonnes conditions pour affronter quelqu’un comme cela. La sorcière, parce qu’il était sûr que ç’en était une, était étrangement très douée pour son âge et n’hésitait pas à le lui faire comprendre.

Elle n’avait aucune arme, ses pouvoirs n’étaient pas encore assez puissants car elle ne s’était jamais transformée et elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour ses ami·e·s, tout particulièrement Bloom qui ne pourrait pas survivre bien longtemps dans un bloc de glace. Le froid et le manque d’air étaient bien trop graves.

Un double de la sorcière, ou peut-être la sorcière elle-même, se glissa devant elle et la frappa avec force, la faisant se percuter contre un mur.

« Concentre-toi sur notre combat, tu m’insultes là. »

Tecna préférait ne pas répondre. Elle savait que dans certains cas, les personnes douées en illusions manipulaient encore plus leurs cibles si celles-ci leur répondaient. Elle n’avait pas vraiment le temps de se rappeler ses cours à la Fontaine Rouge mais c’était une question de soumission à la manipulation mentale qui se faisait plus facilement sous certaines conditions.

Elle jeta un autre coup d’œil vers Bloom, ignorant sa propre sécurité. Ses instincts lui hurlaient de sauver son amie mais aucun de ses sorts n’étaient efficaces contre la glace. Si elle pouvait seulement essayer d’aider Stella à échapper à la furie de glace une seconde, peut-être que celle-ci pourrait faire quelque chose mais ça impliquerait qu’elle devrait se battre contre deux sorcières et elle n’en était juste pas capable, pas comme ça. Elle _devait_ se transformer, c’était une nécessité. Des vies étaient en jeu.

La sorcière violette l’attrapa par la gorge et la souleva du sol. Le point positif, c’était que Tecna était au moins sûre que ce n’était pas une illusion. Le point négatif, c’était que si la sorcière réussissait à la soulever du sol de la sorte alors que Tecna était plus grande d’au moins une tête, c’était qu’elle était vraiment bien trop puissante pour une sorcière normale.

« Je t’ai dit quoi à l’instant ? »

Tecna entendit Musa tomber au sol en poussant un cri de douleur, et put voir Stella obligée de reculer dans sa vision périphérique. Elles étaient plus nombreuses mais elles n’étaient pas de taille, pas dans de telles conditions, pas comme ça.

« Transformation…

-Quoi ? »

Tecna l’ignora et continua d’essayer de balbutier le mot « transformation » dans l’espoir que ça fasse quelque chose, n’importe quoi, qu’elle puisse enfin se battre comme il fallait. La sorcière éclata d’un rire mauvais et sortit un couteau. Evidemment qu’elle avait un couteau, quel genre de sorcière elle serait si elle n’était pas armée ? Tecna gigota, les jambes, ses mains griffant le bras qui la maintenait hors du sol pour essayer de se libérer et continua de murmurer ce fichu mot, ce stupide mot, les larmes lui montant aux yeux parce qu’il était plus que nécessaire qu’elle se transforme maintenant. Ses ami·e·s comptaient sur elle, Elle devait absolument se dégager de son emprise, c’était plus que nécessaire.

Soudain, quelque chose se débloqua en elle. Ce fut comme une évidence, comme si quelque chose se faisait enfin en elle, lui permettant de devenir plus forte. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre exactement ce qu’il se passait mais la sorcière fut obligée de la lâcher en grognant désagréablement et elle tomba au sol, mais quand ses genoux tombèrent au sol, elle savait qu’elle était plus puissante. Son corps entier semblait briller, à cause d’une étrange combinaison qu’elle était sûre de ne pas porter quelques temps plus tôt seulement.

Elle s’était transformée. Elle était enfin une vraie fée. Elle posa sa main sur son torse – toujours aussi plat, c’était un peu dommage – et écouta les battements de son corps. C’était une sensation tellement agréable d’enfin se transformer, d’enfin atteindre ce stade qu’elle avait tant attendu, tant espéré. Elle se remit debout et observa son adversaire. C’était très certainement grâce à son nouvel état mais elle avait l’impression qu’elle avait tout le temps du monde pour réfléchir à un plan. Elle arrivait à se concentrer, à reconnaître les faiblesses évidentes de son ennemie, et grâce à sa visière, elle voyait avec exactitude où étaient les illusions qui lui étaient adressées. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sorcière et lui fonça dessus, oubliant un peu d’utiliser ses sorts. Ce ne fut pas une mauvaise idée cependant, la sorcière ne s’était pas attendue à ça. Au passage, elle réussit à faucher la sorcière des glaces et adressa un regard à Stella, qui était au moins autant surprise que les sorcières.

« Bloom ! »

Elle n’eut pas besoin de lui donner plus d’explication, la fée du Soleil comprit parfaitement sa requête et profita de toute cette confusion pour se précipiter vers leur amie et commencer un sort solaire pour tenter de la décongeler. Tecna savait que ce ne serait pas évident pour elle, la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel et rediriger les faibles rayons solaires qui l’illuminaient pour aider leur amie prendrait du temps.

Alors que Tecna réussissait tant bien que mal à maintenir la sorcière des illusions au sol, l’autre, la plus dangereuse des trois, s’arracha à sa prise et fonça sur Stella à toute vitesse, attrapant son sceptre.

Ce fut comme si le temps s’arrêtait, comme si toutes les respirations se coupèrent. Les combats semblèrent se suspendre, dans l’appréhension de ce qui allait se passer. Stella avait toujours ses deux mains sur le sceptre mais la sorcière tirait fort pour tenter de le lui arracher. C’était comme si tout était ralenti alors que les deux adversaires tentaient tant bien que mal l’une comme l’autre d’essayer d’arracher le sceptre des mains de l’autre.

Puis il y eut une explosion, qui mit fin à tout ça, alors que le pilier de glace qui empêchait Bloom d’agir éclata en de milliers de morceaux. Une boule de feu plongea sur la sorcière de glace, la plaquant au sol et personne ne fut d’abord capable de reconnaître Bloom, tant la surprise était forte. C’était comme si la rouquine était entièrement recouverte de flammes, et comme si elle n’était plus réellement elle-même. Elle dressa un de ses bras en l’air, invoquant une boule de feu alors que son deuxième bras était toujours suffisant pour plaquer la sorcière au sol, et s’apprêtait à l’attaquer avec quand la sorcière cria un nom, celui de la furie des tornades, qui envoya valser Bloom avec force, plaquant toutes les fées contre un mur ou au sol. Quand elles furent à nouveau capables de se redresser, les sorcières n’étaient plus là mais le sceptre si, ce qui rassura Stella, et étrangement Bloom dont les flammes sur le corps disparurent immédiatement.

Personne ne sut quoi dire pendant un moment à ce qui venait de se passer, puis Stella reprit ses esprits, attrapant Bloom par l’épaule pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« C’est quoi ça ?! »

-o-o-o-

Tous les ogres avaient été arrêtés et ramenés dans la cour de l’école par les différents élèves et les professeurs. Il y en avait cinq au total. C’était sûrement un hasard que ce soit le même nombre que les cinq ami·e·s, mais iels ne purent s’empêcher de faire le lien. En tout cas, iels parlèrent de ce qu’il s’était passé à la directrice, dans les grandes lignes : iels lui dirent que des sorcières étaient venues et qu’elles étaient peut-être les responsables de l’arrivée des ogres, iels lui dirent que Tecna et Bloom avaient réussi à se transformer, et iels lui dirent qu’iels avaient mis les sorcières en fuite, mais iels cachèrent que Bloom avait failli tout faire brûler parce qu’iels ne savaient pas comment l’expliquer. C’était Stella qui l’avait ordonné, comme si elle avait une idée en tête. Elle voulait certainement éviter à son amie d’avoir des ennuis mais elle ne s’expliqua pas sur sa demande alors ce n’était qu’une supposition que ses ami·e·s firent.

Un peu après l’arrestation des ogres, deux vaisseaux volants rouges descendirent du sol et des jeunes gens en armure bleue à cape en sortirent, majoritairement des jeunes garçons, ce qui sembla intéresser par mal d’étudiants. Ils récupérèrent les monstres et les emmenèrent dans les vaisseaux. Un professeur – sûrement – s’approcha de la directrice pour lui demander ce qu’il s’était passé alors ils ne repartirent pas immédiatement.

Tecna fit traverser son regard dans la foule de Spécialistes rapidement grâce à sa visière et reconnut les visages qui l’intéressaient sans aucune difficulté, un en particulier. Elle se tourna vers ses ami·e·s.

« Il y a des gens que je connais, je vais aller leur dire bonjour. »

Avant qu’elle ne puisse partir, Stella l’attrapa par le poignet, ses yeux brillants d’un intérêt peut-être un peu trop prononcé.

« Quoi ? Sans nous les présenter ? C’est hors de question. »

Tecna leva les yeux au ciel mais ses ami·e·s semblaient tou·te·s intéressé·e·s au moins autant que Stella alors elle céda face à leur curiosité et les laissa la suivre.

Ce fut Timmy, toujours aussi petit, qui fut le premier à la remarquer, sans surprise. Depuis le temps qu’ils étaient amis, il était impensable pour Tecna qu’il ne puisse pas la reconnaître. Il l’appela, attirant l’attention des autres garçons avec lui, et se précipita vers elle. Elle en fit de même et ils s’enlacèrent dans une étreinte amicale et chaleureuse, avant qu’elle n’aille saluer les autres garçons un à un, cognant son poing aux leurs. Timmy lui adressa un regard plein d’admiration.

« Tu t’es enfin transformée Tecna, c’est génial ! »

Elle tourna sur elle-même, fière, avant que Sky ne pointe les fées derrière elle.

« Tu nous présentes les jolies fées avec toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se plaça à distance égale entre ses deux groupes d’amis.

« Les fées, je vous présente les Spécialistes. Timmy, Sky, Brandon et Riven. Les gars, je vous présente mes ami·e·s, Stella, Bloom, Musa et Flora. »

Tous ses amis discutèrent plutôt joyeusement entre eux, ce qui la rassurait pas mal. C’était une bonne chose s’ils s’entendaient tous bien.

Flora se tourna vers elle avec un sourire doux.

« J’ai une question. Comment connais-tu autant de monde dans les Spécialistes ?

-Tec’ était un Spécialiste jusqu’à l’an dernier, avant de nous lâcher. »

Timmy corrigea immédiatement Riven sur le pronom mais de toute façon, c’était trop tard. Tecna grimaça désagréablement. Il y avait des choses qu’elle aurait préféré garder pour elle et Riven les avait bien évidemment balancées sans faire gaffe.

Les fées lui adressèrent un regard à peine surpris puis Stella haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, pas bien surprenant, surtout avec ta performance pour suivre des ogres un peu plus tôt. Mais faut pas nous cacher des choses maintenant ! Sinon je te les ferai dire de force !

-Stella, sois plus sympa, Tecna a ses raisons pour ne pas dire certaines choses, c’est son droit ! »

Tecna comprit vite fait que ses amies n’en avaient rien à faire de ce qu’elles venaient d’apprendre, et qu’elles ne la considéraient pas moins comme une amie, c’était rassurant. Bloom s’approcha d’elle à un moment donné avec les yeux brillants.

« Est-ce que tu pourras m’apprendre comment tu as fait pour repérer différencier les traces des ogres de celles des sorcières ? Ça m’intéresse vraiment ! »

Tecna hocha la tête. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que d’enseigner quelque chose à son amie. Brandon se proposa de le faire mais Bloom rejeta poliment sa proposition, expliquant que ce serait plus facile pour elle d’apprendre avec quelqu’un qu’elle pouvait voir tous les jours. Le blond jeta un regard peiné vers Tecna, déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec la rouquine mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle ne jouait pas les agences matrimoniales, s’il voulait avoir une chance, il se débrouillerait tout seul.

Bientôt, les garçons furent obligés de repartir. Tecna adressa une dernière accolade à Timmy avant ça puis toutes les fées durent retourner dans leurs chambres, l’incident étant terminé.

Alors qu’elle allait rentrer dans la sienne, suivant Musa, Tecna intercepta Stella jeter un coup d’œil très inquiet vers Bloom, probablement à cause de ce qu’il s’était passé avec la sorcière des glaces. Elle comprenait son inquiétude, et la partageait, mais elle essayait d’être rationnelle. Il était peut-être juste possible que Bloom ait eu un accès de colère à cause de la peur de mourir, ce qu’elle avait risqué justement avec la sorcière. Pour l’instant, il n’était pas possible de déterminer avec certitude ce qu’il s’était passé, mais tout le groupe espérait que c’était un geste isolé. S’il s’avérait que ce n’était pas le cas, rechercher les origines de Bloom deviendrait peut-être leur priorité absolue. Tecna ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’espérer que tout irait bien pour son amie.


	7. Un pacte très ancien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom a toujours autant de mal à utiliser ses pouvoirs et se sent un peu inutile face à ses ami·e·s

Cela faisait à présent quelques semaines que les cours avaient commencé à Alféa, et tout le groupe d’ami·e·s enquêtait sur les origines de Bloom, en secret de tous, entre les cours. Iels fouillaient tous les livres de leur bibliothèque à la recherche d’un grimoire qui leur apprendrait un sort pour démasquer les ancêtres de leur amie. Pendant ce temps, la rouquine essayait d’apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs parce qu’elle avait énormément de mal. Dans un étrange accès de colère, elle s’était enflammée et avait fait preuve d’une force extraordinaire, mais depuis elle n’avait pas réussi à se retransformer ou à utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce qui empêchait pas mal ses ami·e·s de faire des recherches bien poussées.

Bloom se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir être utile. Elle n’arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit, elle se sentait inutile. Toutes les autres fées réussissaient à utiliser au moins un sort ou deux et elle, elle avait un blocage. Si elle n’avait pas attaqué les sorcières pour protéger ses ami·e·s au début de l’année, elle aurait juste crû que Stella s’était trompée, elle serait rentrée chez elle, tout aurait été normal à nouveau. En plus, elle se sentait vraiment coupable d’épuiser ses ami·e·s. Musa et Stella passaient leur temps à l’entraîner à fond pour la préparer à pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs correctement avec des espèces d’exercices de méditation, Tecna l’entraînait physiquement, persuadée qu’elle avait un blocage semblable au sien, mais Bloom était sûre que ce n’était pas le cas, et elle lui faisait aussi passer des tests ADN mais sans une réelle information sur ses ancêtres, c’était comme jeter une bouteille à la mer. Surtout que, Tecna n’en parlait pas mais elle n’avait pas la technologie nécessaire pour ça donc elle devait bidouiller ses machines. Quant à Flora… Bloom s’était réveillée au milieu de la nuit parce que la fée des plantes la fixait, au-dessus de son lit, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Ça l’avait pas mal dérangée et le pire c’était que Flora ne s’était absolument pas montrée dérangée par la situation. Elle s’était simplement contentée de sourire et de retourner dans son lit. C’était vraiment étrange, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’elle n’arrivait juste à rien et qu’elle était nulle.

Assise sur sa chaise, les bras appuyés sur son bureau, elle fixa le miroir que le professeur Wizgiz lui avait passé. Tous les élèves en avaient un, et avaient pour exercice de changer la couleur de leurs cheveux, de leurs yeux, ou carrément la forme de leur visage si possible. Bloom n’avait pas essayé bien longtemps, elle savait un peu trop bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle soupira discrètement, se regardant dans le miroir avec tristesse alors que, à côté d’elle, Stella s’amusait à changer la couleur de ses cheveux autant qu’elle en avait envie, passant du blond au roux, au brun, au vert, …

« Eh bien mademoiselle Bloom ! Vous n’avez pas l’air très motivée à changer dites-moi ? »

Elle sursauta un peu quand le visage de son professeur apparut face à elle et rougit un peu de honte, sachant que cette conversation attirait déjà sur elle quelques regards et baissa les yeux.

« Désolée professeur. Je ne crois pas être une fée très douée…

-Mais non, je suis sûr que ce n’est rien d’autre qu’un peu de stress. Vous êtes un peu étrangère à nos entraînements, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête même si c’était faux. Ça faisait des semaines qu’elle subissait les entrainements de trois de ses ami·e·s, elle s’y connaissait un petit peu. Son professeur sourit grandement et tapota doucement le bras avec compréhension.

« Suivez-moi dans le couloir, je vais vous montrer comment faire sans la pression du regard de vos camarades. »

Bloom hésita un peu mais le suivit quand même, serrant toujours le miroir dans ses mains. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Stella qui était un peu confuse. Ça ne l’aida pas vraiment à déterminer ce qui allait se passer.

Le couloir était vide, et un peu frais. L’automne – si c’était une notion qui existait à Alféa, elle n’avait même pas pris la peine de se renseigner – était de plus en plus marqué mais ce n’était pas encore désagréable.

Son professeur sauta sur place, comme la pile électrique qu’il était, et continua de sourire.

« Vous voulez savoir quel est votre souci mademoiselle ? »

 _Je suis une grosse farce._ Ce n’était peut-être pas ce qu’il voulait entendre alors elle haussa les épaules.

« Vous vous mettez une pression énorme ! La bibliothécaire parle de vous dans la salle des professeurs, vous savez ? »

Bloom se demandait bien pourquoi, parce qu’elle avait rendu quasiment tous les livres qu’elle avait empruntés, sauf celui sur la planète de Stella, Solaria, qu’elle réempruntait parce qu’il était beaucoup trop gros et qu’elle voulait d’abord finir de le lire et d’y apprendre tout ce qu’elle pouvait avant de se renseigner sur les planètes de ses autres ami·e·s.

« Votre engouement pour apprendre la magie est touchant, et une bonne chose, mais vous oubliez une étape importante. Savez-vous d’où vient la magie ? »

Bloom n’en était pas sûre mais elle pointa son cœur, du bout du doigt. Son professeur rigola en secouant la tête.

« Pas seulement ! Il vient de toute votre personne ! Votre cœur oui, mais vos tripes, votre cerveau, vos mains, le bout de vos orteils… Tout ça, c’est extrêmement important ! Votre magie ne vient pas des livres. La magie dans les livres est celle qui est renseignée, apprise, affinée, peaufinée pour être utilisée à la perfection. Seulement, avant qu’elle ne soit déposée sur ces livres, il y a tout pleins d’étapes de tests, d’échecs, d’adaptations, d’interprétations, de réflexions intenses et brouillons qui ont fait des dégâts que vous ne pouvez même pas encore imaginer ! »

Elle avait failli brûler vive une sorcière pour la sécurité de ses ami·e·s entre les murs de ce bâtiment, elle se demandait à quel point ça pouvait être plus dangereux que ça.

Son professeur s’avança et tapota ses bras avant de la mener à plier ses genoux pour qu’ils soient à la même hauteur, puis il leva le miroir bien face à elle.

« Savez-vous pourquoi l’exercice que je vous demande de faire cet exercice qui n’a ni formule ni préparation ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Le professeur tapota le verre, tapotant par la même occasion le reflet de son visage.

« Parce qu’il faut, c’est que vous imaginiez la chose. Parlons de vos cheveux. Ils sont roux, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Si vous vouliez leur faire changer de couleur, comment feriez-vous ? Sur Terre, là d’où vous venez, je veux dire. »

Sur Terre ? Cette question était vraiment bizarre car il n’y avait pas de magie sur Terre, mais elle prit la peine de lui répondre, lui expliquant la méthode, les techniques, la façon dont ça se ferait sur un cheveu comme le sien, comment elle était allée se faire une teinture chez la coiffeuse de sa ville deux ans plus tôt pour avoir des mèches roses dans ses cheveux. Son professeur l’écouta attentivement, souriant toujours.

« Voilà une façon bien particulière de changer la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Pas plus que ce simplement ordonner à ses cheveux de changer de couleur !

-Voilà, nous touchons le point de ce petit cours personnel. Vous n’êtes pas encore adaptée à la logique magique, ça perturbe votre apprentissage. N’essayez pas d’adapter votre magie à une logique qui n’est pas la vôtre.

-Comment je suis supposée apprendre la magie alors, si ma logique n’est pas adaptée ?

-Eh bien, je trouve que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien. »

Bloom fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voulait dire mais il tapota à nouveau le miroir alors elle y jeta un coup d’œil et elle poussa une petite exclamation sous la surprise. Ses cheveux avaient pris une douce couleur rose pâle, des racines jusqu’aux pointes, et ses sourcils et cils avaient suivis la même logique. Son professeur tapota son bras à nouveau, avec encouragement.

« Vous savez mademoiselle, vous devriez pas vous sous-estimer, vous pouvez être vraiment douée si vous vous l’autorisez. »

-o-o-o-

Musa ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de Stella. Ce n’était pas qu’elle la détestait, bien sûr que non, elles étaient amies, mais elle n’arrivait pas à la supporter. Stella était trop… solaire, peut-être, même pour une fée du soleil, des étoiles et de la lune. Elle était tout le temps en train de se mettre en avant, de tout ramener à elle et s’était épuisant. Puis, Musa ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur les autres pour la remettre à sa place. Tecna et Flora étaient toujours très vite occupées, l’une par ses appareils et l’autre par ses fleurs, et Bloom était beaucoup trop gentille et admirative de la vie des fées pour comprendre que Stella ne faisait absolument rien de plus que de se vanter et de profiter de l’oreille attentive qu’elle avait sous la main. Alors bien sûr, Musa n’avait pas trop le choix que de la recadrer parfois quand elle en faisait trop. Il y avait un côté un peu amusant à choquer la jolie princesse blonde quand elle lui répondait ou avait un comportement pas assez digne pour elle, puis ça faisait rire les autres alors elle continuait. Elle aimait bien l’embêter, gentiment bien sûr, sans trop en faire. Contrairement à Stella, elle savait où s’arrêter pour ne pas blesser les gens autour d’elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s’entêtait autant pour tenir tête à la grande fée. Ce n’était pas comme si elle allait changer son attitude, ou qu’elle voulait le faire seulement. Il y avait juste vraiment quelque chose de plaisant, et de plutôt agréable, à taquiner son amie comme ça.

Un doigt se posa sur sa joue alors qu’elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, tirant un peu la tronche, et ça la ramena sur terre. Elle tourna la tête vers Flora qui la fixait avec attention et curiosité, le lapin de Bloom au creux des bras, attendant patiemment quelque chose. Musa lui sourit et lui adressa un petit clin d’œil puis s’étira et se roula sur elle-même sur le lit pour ne plus avoir la tête en bas, donnant à nouveau son attention à l’entrainement de Bloom avec Tecna. Elles faisaient toutes les deux pleins d’entraînements physiques, pour que Bloom soit plus forte pour utiliser ses pouvoirs et autant c’était une idée un peu bête car la petite terrienne avait mis à terre la sorcière Icy quelques temps plus tôt déjà sans aucun souci, prouvant sa force incroyable, autant c’était agréable à l’œil. Tecna était capable de faire des trucs qui étaient tellement impressionnants, et cools à voir. On voyait tout de suite la différence avec Bloom qui tremblait atrocement à chaque exercice.

Flora continuait de la fixer, alors Musa lui adressa un regard également et se sentit un peu gênée parce que la fée des fleurs souriait comme si elle était au courant d’un secret gênant. Elle regarda immédiatement ailleurs, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s’échapper pour faire autre chose. Elle avait envie de détourner l’attention de Flora, mais il valait encore mieux qu’elle l’ignore tout simplement. Parfois, Flora était vraiment bizarre, comme si elle ne lisait pas seulement dans les plantes mais dans les esprits. Musa imaginait certainement, mais l’idée la stressait. Elle aimait bien garder ses idées pour elle, sinon elle ne les laisserait pas dans sa tête.

Elle remarqua un livre énorme à côté du lit sur lequel elle était allongée, celui de Bloom, et tendit la main pour l’attraper. C’était toujours le même, celui sur l’histoire de Solaria. Un livre aussi gros que ça, c’était effrayant, elle n’avait pas cette patience. Elle admirait pas mal Bloom sur ce point, la rouquine était bien plus capable qu’elle pour se concentrer sur tout ça. Musa avait vraiment du mal quand il y avait trop de mots, c’était difficile pour les cours aussi alors Tecna avait pris la peine de s’enregistrer en train de dire les cours à voix haute pour que Musa puisse suivre le cours oralement autant qu’elle en avait besoin, ce qui était adorable de sa part.

« Eh Bloom, pourquoi tu t’épuises à lire ce truc ? »

Bloom releva la tête pour répondre mais Tecna la replaça dans sa position immédiatement et Musa dût attendre la fin de son entraînement pour répondre, enfin après avoir bu un demi-litre d’eau et reprit son souffle, puis s’être allongée à côté de Musa.

« Pour en savoir plus sur vos planètes. J’ai commencé avec celle de Stella mais je ferai aussi des recherches sur les vôtres.

-Tu vas pas avoir beaucoup de choses sur sa planète là-dedans.

-Assez pour comprendre quelques petits trucs importants au moins, j’espère. »

Musa hocha la tête. C’est vrai que Bloom avait clairement toutes les informations nécessaires pour comprendre pas mal de trucs sur la planète de Stella dans ce fichu bouquin. La rouquine tourna la tête vers Stella qui avait passé toute la séance d’entraînement à se mettre du vernis à ongles rose bonbon comme si c’était d’une importance capitale, et la pointa du doigt.

« Eh, Stella, j’ai une question d’ailleurs !

-C’est impoli de pointer du doigt comme ça !

-Comme si ça t’embêtait quand c’est toi qui le fais. »

Stella fronça les sourcils puis tira la langue, décidant qu’elle se fichait de sa remarque. Bloom se remua dans tous les sens jusqu’à s’asseoir face à la blonde, et prit le livre d’Histoire des mains de Musa.

« Dans ce livre, ils disent que lorsqu’un prince ou une princesse naît, on lui attitre un chevalier, un enfant d’une autre planète, pour le protéger de sa vie. Comment ça se fait que tu n’en aies pas, toi ? Surtout avec le problème que tu as avec ces sorcières qui veulent ta bague. »

C’était une question vraiment intelligente et Musa fut surprise de l’apprendre, elle se tourna vers Stella à son tour pour avoir la réponse mais la princesse sembla fortement affectée par cette question. Elle ne sourirait plus du tout et elle semblait vraiment mal-à-l’aise.

« Oh… Je… Je ne croyais pas que tu en entendrais parler.

-C’était dans le livre… Est-ce qu’il y a un problème, Stella ?

-Non ! Non, c’est juste que… Eh bien, tu as raison, normalement c’est le cas. Cependant, je suis née avant mon chevalier, de quelques mois, rien de bien grave, mais-

-Oh oui, j’ai lu ça, le jeune monarque a un chevalier de son âge, oui, venu de la planète Domino, c’est ça ? »

Musa ne connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose aux méthodes de vie de Stella, ou aux uses et coutumes de sa planète, mais à l’évocation de la planète Domino, elle sût immédiatement où était le problème. Elle remarqua Flora mettre ses mains sur sa bouche sous le choc et Tecna baisser les yeux. Bloom ne comprenait bien sûr pas le problème du tout.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que j’ai dit une bêtise ?

-Non, tu as parfaitement raison, les chevaliers viennent de la planète Domino. Seulement, Domino n’existe plus. Elle a été détruite. »

Bloom poussa un petit cri, sous le choc, et Musa se redressa sur le lit pour l’enlacer et la réconforter peut-être.

« Je… Je suis désolée-

-Ne le sois pas, tu n’y étais pas. Personne n’a survécu malheureusement. Si ça avait été le cas, on l’aurait su depuis tout ce temps je pense.

-C’était… C’était il y a combien de temps ? »

Stella allait répondre mais s’arrêta au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche et resta bloquée un instant comme ça avant de fixer Bloom avec un choc vraiment bizarre mais qui fit comprendre à tout le groupe très vite ce à quoi elle pensait. Tecna fut d’ailleurs la première à réagir.

« Tu n’y penses pas ?

-Mais si, j’y pense ! Il y avait des rumeurs, comme quoi la famille royale avait tenté de s’échapper !

-J’aurais du sang royal ? » croassa Bloom.

-Arrête Stella, c’est juste impossible, toute la planète a été gelé en quelques minutes, personne n’aurait eu le temps de fuir !

-Oui mais ça reste une possibilité !

-On pourrait demander à Faragonda. »

Tout le groupe se tourna vers Flora qui rougit et s’entortilla les doigts un moment avant de s’expliquer.

« Madame Faragonda a beaucoup de pouvoirs. On pourrait lui demander s’il est possible de vérifier si Bloom vient de Domino.

-Flora, c’est bien mignon mais comment on lui explique qu’on est arrivé·e·s à cette conclusion ? On était d’accord pour ne pas parler de ce qu’a fait Bloom pour qu’elle n’ait pas d’ennuis.

-Oh... Oui, désolée.

-Non. Non, je crois qu’il le faut. » intervint Musa. « On ne peut pas cacher cet incident éternellement, et si les sorcières réattaquaient ? Et qu’elles s’en prenaient à d’autres fées pour faire du mal à Stella, ou au moins essayer de l’atteindre, et que Bloom se défendait à nouveau sans réussir à se contrôler ? On doit se montrer raisonnables.

-On va se faire punir par la directrice surtout.

-Eh bien, s’il le faut pour que Bloom découvre ses origines, ça me va. C’est pas cher payé et elle mérite de savoir d’où elle vient. »

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que le petit groupe soit d’accord avec ça. Iels allaient avoir des problèmes, c’était sûr, mais c’était important qu’iels puissent aider Bloom alors iels acceptèrent ensemble d’aller voir la directrice, tou·te·s les cinq.

Griselda les jugea comme si elle savait déjà qu’iels avaient fait une bêtise quand iels la croisèrent devant la porte du bureau de la directrice. Elle voulut d’abord refuser de les laisser entrer ensemble mais Bloom se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’idée de découvrir ses origines et s’accrochait à Stella comme si sa vie en dépendait alors Griselda n’eut pas vraiment le choix que de les laisser entrer ensemble.

Ce fut Tecna qui expliqua la situation à la directrice, parce qu’elle était la plus douée pour aller droit au but en expliquant les choses correctement, et elle était la plus grande donc elle en imposait pas mal en comparaison aux autres. Faragonda les écouta attentivement, puis elle leur confirma qu’une punition les attendrait mais qu’elle comprenait tout de même leur position. Elle ne demanda pas au petit groupe de laisser Bloom seule avec elle le temps qu’elle fasse le test parce qu’elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien, et se servit d’un de ses sorts, laissant Tecna tout noter le plus rapidement possible.

Peu de temps après qu’elle ait lancé sont sort, le résultat se fit évident sous ses yeux, et elle l’annonça au jeune groupe.

Bloom venait effectivement de la planète Domino, et elle en était bel et bien la dernière survivante, mais même Faragonda fut bien incapable d’expliquer comment cela pouvait être possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, it'll be a pleasure for me if you let a comment!


	8. Le bal d'Alféa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bal va avoir lieu, ça promet d'être intéressant!

Flora ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par les petits bruits de que faisait Kiko, grattant sa pierre du bout des dents. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup en général, c’était toujours ainsi sur Lymphéa, alors ça ne la dérangea pas. Ça faisait plusieurs nuits déjà que le petit lapin de Bloom était agité, et la rouquine lui avait expliqué que ça lui arrivait parfois – c’était la raison pour laquelle elle prenait encore plus soin de lui qu’à l’ordinaire – et qu’il ne fallait pas s’inquiétait car elle s’en occupait. Flora n’était pas toujours très attentive à tout ce qu’il se passait, mais elle remarquait certaines choses malgré tout. Elle comprenait très bien que l’état du lapin était lié à celui de Bloom. Son amie disait qu’il n’y avait pas de lien mental qui se créait entre un humain et son animal sur Terre, mais comme elle n’était finalement ni humaine ni terrienne, ça ne semblait pas si surprenant que ça pour Flora qu’un lien plus profond se soit créé entre eux deux. Alors, quand Kiko la réveillait, elle passait quelques minutes à l’apaiser en créant des plantes, puis elle utilisait sa magie et ses plantes pour apaiser le sommeil de Bloom qui était à chaque fois agité. Parfois, la rouquine se réveillait un peu mais Flora n’était pas sûre qu’elle se souvienne de quoi que ce soit au réveil car elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Peut-être qu’elle ne lui en parlait pas parce qu’elle trouvait son comportement bizarre mais Flora était au moins fière d’elle de pouvoir l’aider à mieux dormir.

-o-o-o-

Il y avait une tension dans l’air, quelque chose d’extrêmement palpable, qui mettait toutes les fées d’Alféa dans un état contagieux. Bloom ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, et la situation la stressait un peu, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu’il se passait. Tout le monde s’activait à toute vitesse depuis des jours et elle était trop gênée pour oser demander ce qu’il se passait, elle craignait qu’on la juge pour ça. Elle ne finit par comprendre ce qu’il se passait que lorsqu’elle tomba sur une affiche. Enfin, elle ne tomba pas dessus à proprement parler, son regard fut attiré sur l’affiche après que Stella eut poussé un cri en la pointant du doigt avec excitation.

Sur l’affiche, il y avait marqué qu’un bal allait avoir lieu, pour permettre aux trois écoles de se rencontrer – Bloom avait appris avec le temps à savoir qu’en plus d’Alféa et de la Fontaine Rouge, il y avait aussi l’école de la Tour Nuage pour les sorciers – et quand il aurait lieu. Si son amie semblait absolument impatiente, sautant sur place en se fichant bien d’attirer l’attention sur elle comme elle le faisait, Bloom n’était pas sûre d’être vraiment tout autant impatiente. Elle n’était jamais allée à un bal, mais ses anciens établissements avaient eu des fêtes et elle n’y était jamais allée parce qu’elle n’avait jamais été suffisamment proche de ses camarades de classe pour se sentir à l’aise avec eux.

Stella fit tout son possible pour motiver tout le groupe à accepter d’aller au bal, pour qu’elles y soient toutes ensemble et qu’elles s’y amusent toutes les cinq, mais au bout du compte, ça ne lui avait pas pris plus de deux jours, elle était beaucoup trop douée pour manipuler les gens à sa guise et les pousser à faire tout ce qu’elle voulait. Elle avait tellement bien réussi son coup que Bloom ne ressentait presque plus le stress à l’attente de ce bal. En même temps, depuis qu’elle savait qu’elle venait de Domino en réalité, elle se sentait un peu obligée de suivre Stella un peu partout. Elle n’était peut-être pas de la famille royale, peut-être encore moins la personne qui devait devenir le chevalier de Stella mais elle se disait qu’étant donné qu’il ne restait plus qu’elle pour représenter toute une planète, alors autant qu’elle essaie de devenir le chevalier de son amie, quoi que ça veuille dire. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, elle était un peu trop gênée par ça, elle ne voulait pas la déranger, mais elle avait continué ses entrainements avec Tecna.

Elle regardait son amie différemment depuis qu’elle savait qu’elle avait été une spécialiste avant de d’entrer à Alféa car ça expliquait énormément comment elle était aussi forte, aussi costaude, comment elle s’y connaissait autant sur les monstres et Bloom se sentait un peu moins seule. Avec Tecna, elle avait moins l’impression d’être une pièce rapportée, un vilain petit canard, c’était réconfortant. Elle lui avait dit pourquoi elle avait choisi de faire autant d’entraînement et Tecna avait eu une drôle de réaction mais elle n’avait rien dit et avait accepté de l’entraîner. Bloom n’était définitivement pas douée pour ça, mais elle faisait de son mieux et espérait être suffisamment forte un de ces jours.

En tout cas, elle avait gagné assez de muscles pour ne plus être très à l’aise dans la seule robe un peu élégante qu’elle avait emmené – en réalité, c’était une excuse, elle avait cette robe depuis tellement de temps que ça aurait été insultant si elle avait encore pu la porter. Ça avait donné une bonne excuse pour Stella pour emmener tout le monde en ville et se trouver de nouvelles tenues. C’était plus pour s’amuser que ça en fait, mais elles en avaient vraiment besoin, un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Ainsi, au fur et à mesure que la date de la fête approchait, plus une tension et une excitation grimpaient dans toute l’école d’Alféa. Beaucoup des élèves marquaient leur impatience de pouvoir faire la fête avec des spécialistes ou des sorciers – même si certains élèves étaient plus réticents face aux sorciers à cause de préjugés – et penser à autre chose que certains de leurs devoirs, surtout qu’il y avait de rumeurs comme quoi les spécialistes allaient apporter des cadeaux pour les fées et sorciers. À la suite de l’attaque des trolls, Bloom avait entendu pas mal de ses camarades de classe parler de certains spécialistes qui leur avaient plu. Ça lui rappela les amis de Tecna et elle attendit qu’elles soient toutes réunies dans la chambre de Stella, qui était vraiment beaucoup trop grande pour une seule personne pour en reparler.

Stella était en train de coiffer les cheveux de Flora, lui cherchant une coiffure acceptable pour la fête, Musa laissait Kiko lui mordiller sa bottine alors qu’elle jouait de la guitare, Tecna finissait d’ajouter quelques options sur le téléphone de Bloom juste pour se défouler, et Bloom, elle, elle était en train de bouquiner quand elle se décida à interroger son amie.

« Dis Tecna, je me posais une question. »

Son amie lui donna à peine une réaction, ne levant même pas la tête de ce qu’elle faisait, mais Bloom savait qu’elle l’écoutait. Ça attira également l’attention du reste du groupe.

« Est-ce que tes amis, les spécialistes, vont venir à la fête ? »

Là, Tecna releva la tête et haussa même un sourcil très haut, comme si elle se demandait d’où venait cette question.

« Bien sûr oui. Ils sont toujours spécialistes. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que l’un d’entre eux t’intéresse et tu voudrais l’inviter à danser ? »

C’était une question beaucoup trop précise et Bloom n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Stella poussa un cri d’excitation en lâchant les cheveux de Flora.

« C’est vrai Bloom ? Y’a un des garçons qui te plaît ? Dis-nous qui ! Et pourquoi ! Dis-nous tout !

-Non… Non, pas du tout, ce n’est pas pour ça du tout. »

Ça la fit rire un peu, la façon dont son amie s’exclamait avec joie.

« Je me demandais juste s’ils venaient parce qu’on n’a pas eu beaucoup l’occasion de leur parler et que je crois que Tecna a sûrement envie de les voir.

-Des excuses ! Réponds-moi, Bloom, tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu es obligée de me répondre ! »

Ça la fit juste encore plus rire. Musa tenta de venir à sa rescousse, trop gentille.

« Laisse-la, Stella, tout le monde n’est pas à fond sur la romance et les garçons comme toi.

-Facile à dire pour toi.

-En effet, moi je ne m’intéresse qu’aux filles donc je n’ai pas ce même sourire que toi. Puis, qu’est-ce qui nous dit pas que c’est toi, en réalité, qui est intéressée par un des amis de Tecna ? »

Bloom voyait bien que Tecna était _très_ attentive à ce qu’il se passait, et qu’elle devait probablement s’amuser complètement de cette situation, ce qui était vraiment adorable.

Stella haussa les épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres, minaudant un petit moment avant de répondre.

« Peut-être, qui sait ? J’aime bien le style du brun, Sky c’est ça ? »

Et là, Tecna éclata de rire. Ça surprit vraiment pas mal ses amies mais elle ne s’arrêta pas, les larmes aux yeux presque, ayant le hoquet.

« Oh ça m’étonne si peu. Vous êtes tellement pareils, c’est incroyable.

-Quoi ? Non, j’ai une personnalité très unique alors je ne te permets absolument pas !

-Non Stella, je connais Sky, et je te connais, toi, au moins un petit peu, vous êtes vraiment pareil. Je crois que tu es son type. Je veux dire, tu es très jolie, très souriante, tu sais à quel point tu es belle et populaire et tu ne le caches pas. Un peu comme lui, quoi. »

Stella émit un petit rire, acceptant la remarque de Tecna qu’elle décida de prendre comme un compliment, juste parce que ça lui plaisait de faire ça, d’être au centre de tout. Du coin de l’œil, Bloom remarqua que Musa souriait un peu moins, repoussant enfin Kiko qui attaquait un peu trop sa botte, décidemment. Elle se demandait pourquoi, mais c’était peut-être un peu de fatigue. Bloom connaissait ça, elle était pas mal fatiguée parfois aussi.

« Euh… Et comment ils s’appellent tes autres amis déjà, Tecna ?

-Flora, tu aurais pu retenir un peu, non ? »

Stella pinça les joues de Flora comme si elle était une petite enfant, mais pas méchamment, juste pour l’embêter. Tecna secoua la tête.

« Non, ne lui en veux pas, vous ne les avez rencontrés qu’une fois. C’est Brandon, Timmy et Riven.

-Ah, Timmy oui ! Il t’aime beaucoup.

-Ouais, on est amis depuis très longtemps.

-Ohoh, amis, hein ? »

Stella prit appui sur la tête de Flora qui se débattit pour y échapper, n’ayant plus envie d’être touchée, encore moins si c’était en se faisant écraser. La blonde manqua de tomber de sa propre position parce qu’elle ne s’y était pas attendue mais elle s’en remit vite et se leva de son lit en s’étirant sur ses longues jambes pour enlacer Tecna, l’empêchant de fuir toutes ses questions.

« Amis, c’est bien mignon ça, c’est tout ? Alors qu’il, et je cite Flora, t’aime beaucoup ? »

Tecna leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s’empêcher de sourire grandement et bêtement parce que Stella racontait n’importe quoi, comme à son habitude, juste pour attirer l’attention sur elle.

« Oui, justes amis, ne cherche pas des histoires là où il n’y en a pas, c’est vraiment bête parfois.

-Moi, bête ? Oh non, tu ne me connais pas du tout ! Je suis juste-

-Affreusement curieuse. » la coupa Musa.

Tout le groupe rit alors que Stella poussa un faux cri d’indignation, avant de se précipiter vers son amie et de la serrer fort dans ses bras rien que pour l’embêter.

Bloom sourit bêtement en voyant ça. Ses amies étaient géniales, elle était vraiment contente de les connaître, c’était une super chouette chose. Elles étaient excentriques, bizarres et sacrément uniques en leur genre mais elle les aimait bien, et elle était vraiment sacrément heureuse aussi de pouvoir aller à cette fête avec elles. Ce serait vraiment chouette, elle avait hâte.

-o-o-o-

Darcy n’aimait pas vraiment qu’on la regarde quand elle préparait ses sorts, mais là, elle préparait un plan machiavélique pour tenter de mettre cette fichue fée du soleil Stella à l’écart et lui voler sa bague, alors il était évident qu’Icy et Stormy prêtaient attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle leur avait expliqué son plan. Durant la fête, à laquelle elles iraient en restant discrètes avec le reste de la Tour Nuage, elle s’infiltrerait dans la pièce où les cadeaux des élèves de la Fontaine Rouge seraient déposés, et elle les manipulerait pour qu’ils se transforment en quelque chose d’effrayant sous certaines conditions, et comme elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de la forme qu’auraient les cadeaux, elle faisait également attention à bien être prête à pleins de possibilités différentes. Sa façon de se préparait avait fait rire Stormy, qui préférait attaquer sans réfléchir pour surprendre ses adversaires, mais elle était enfin attentive, ce qui était plutôt satisfaisant. Enfin, elle cherchait surtout à convaincre Icy, parce que cette fichue peste refusait la majorité du temps de laisser qui que ce soit d’autre qu’elle mettre en place un plan, et Darcy détestait ça. Ici était définitivement trop énervante, à faire comme si elle était la boss, la cheffe, la patronne, et Darcy voulait sacrément la remettre à sa place mais ce n’était pas le moment pour ça. Quand elles auraient la bague, elle montrerait à quel point elle était forte et utile et maligne, et Stormy se rallierait peut-être de son côté, ce qui ne serait bien évidemment pas bon pour Icy, mais ça, ça ne restait encore qu’une hypothèse à ce stade-là.

Elle poussa un soupir alors que l’afro de Stormy venait lui chatouiller un peu trop doucement le visage et s’écarta en grognant avant de la repousser. La sorcière des tempêtes n’apprécia pas et la poussa à son tour, ce qui ne fit que la mettre plus en colère.

« Vous m’énervez vraiment les filles, vous voyez pas que je suis occupée ?

-On vérifie que tu fasses pas n’importe quoi.

-Ouais, alors t’as pas intérêt à te foirer.

-Oh je suis supposée bosser correctement alors que vous respirez dans le creux de mon oreille comme des fantômes qui me hantent ? Vous êtes ridicules, dégagez, sérieusement, et laissez-moi de l’air un peu.

-Sinon quoi ? »

Elle allait sérieusement jeter un sort à Stormy, pour lui faire payer sa façon de faire la fière comme ça, mais Icy fut plus rapide en leur donnant une claque à l’arrière de la tête à toutes les deux.

« Calmez-vous, vous êtes de vraies gamines. Darcy, ton plan va fonctionner ?

-Evidemment. Les fées sont des petites choses sensibles, y’a pas moyen qu’elles ne s’affolent pas face aux abominations que je vais créer, et forcément, la plus fragile d’entre elles, notre chère Stella, va carrément fuir et ce sera un jeu d’enfant que de lui voler sa bague et d’avoir ses pouvoirs.

« Y’a plutôt intérêt, si ce truc s’avère être une perte de temps, tu vas le regretter. »

Darcy ne répondit pas, mais elle garda ça en mémoire. Elle ferait payer un jour, à Icy, de la traiter comme ça alors qu’il était évident qu’elle était la meilleure des trois. Elle était celle qui gardait le mieux son calme, qui était la plus douée pour trouver des plans, et qui était la plus puissante. Icy et Stormy devraient lui montrer plus de respect, un jour elle pourrait très bien se retourner contre elles et les forcer à affronter leurs pires terreurs.

Elle se replongea dans sa préparation des sorts et garda en tête l’idée de leur faire une farce, pour leur rappeler que ses pouvoirs étaient largement supérieurs aux leurs et qu’elles ne devraient _jamais_ la sous-estimer.

-o-o-o-

Stella coiffa les cheveux de Bloom en une lourde tresse bien travaillée pour paraître être faite à l’arrache, parfaite pour pouvoir donner l’impression qu’elle venait pour s’amuser. Elle était vraiment fière de son travail, Bloom était magnifique et la façon dont elle souriait en se regardant dans le miroir alors qu’elle était apprêtée lui réchauffait le cœur. Dire qu’elle l’avait trouvée dans une situation où elle ne savait même pas qu’elle était une fée et qu’à présent, elle était la dernière représentante de toute une planète. Bloom ne le savait pas, mais Stella avait travaillé son maquillage justement pour respecter les traditions culturelles de Domino, comme elle l’avait appris, enfant. À l’époque, elle n’avait pas compris l’intérêt de retenir autant de détails futiles sur une planète morte, gelée jusqu’à son cœur, mais alors qu’elle avait la rouquine entre ses mains, elle était plus que fière d’elle de s’être rappelée ses cours.

« Regarde-toi, ma mignonne, tu es magnifique. »

Bloom rougit, bafouillant des remerciements encore et encore, et c’était juste complètement adorable. Stella l’adorait, la rouquine était peut-être bien sa préférée, même si elle aimait tout de même énormément Musa, Flora et Tecna. C’était peut-être à cause de leur rencontre, parce que Bloom s’était sacrifiée pour la sauver sans espoir de quoi que ce soit, mais c’était vraiment une preuve de courage que Stella appréciait et respectait.

Stella voulut pincer les joues de Bloom, parce qu’elle en avait vraiment envie, mais elle n’avait pas passé un temps beaucoup trop long à la maquiller pour gâcher tout son travail. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans le miroir. Bloom s’observait elle-même avec une admiration qu’elle ne cachait pas, ce qui était bon pour la fierté de Stella. Elle avait hâte de voir son amie s’amuser à la fête, maquillée par ses soins, elle en était sincèrement impatiente.

-o-o-o-

Musa rattachait les lacets de ses grosses bottes à semelles métalliques. C’était une excuse parce qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de danser, mais ça fonctionnait. Ce n’était pas qu’elle n’aimait pas danser, mais elle n’était pas douée à ça, et il y avait définitivement beaucoup trop de monde. Elle regrettait un peu d’avoir accepté d’aller à la fête, mais elle ne pouvait pas regretter de se retrouver seule, elle avait demandé à l’être.

Elle était en train de serrer ses lacets beaucoup trop fort autour de ses chevilles, par très mauvaise habitude, quand quelqu’un arriva et prit appui sur le mur, juste à côté d’elle. Elle soupira. C’était clairement quelqu’un qui était venu pour lui parler et ça n’allait pas lui plaire, encore moins si c’était un garçon. Si elle était seule, c’était pour une bonne raison. Elle fit un nœud bien serré et se redressa. Elle eut la très, _très_ vague impression qu’elle connaissait le garçon, parce que c’était bel et bien un garçon, mais elle était parfaitement incapable de savoir d’où. Ça ne la rendit pas plus aimable.

« Quoi ?

-T’es Musa, c’est ça ? »

 _Merde._ Elle le connaissait vraiment. Elle commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse, essayant de se rappeler de tous les visages qu’elle avait rencontré, mais elle n’en eut pas le temps, le garçon comprit ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête et fut plus rapide.

« Riven. Je suis l’ami de Tecna. »

Elle poussa une exclamation en se rappelant enfin qui il était.

« Le gars qui a mégenré Tecna ! »

Il grimaça, gêné, et baissa les yeux sur le gobelet qu’il avait en main. Musa ne savait pas ce que c’était et n’avait pas envie de le savoir. Elle savait juste qu’il y avait beaucoup trop de boissons différentes au bar et même si aucune d’entre elles ne représentaient un quelconque danger, elle ne buvait rien qu’elle n’avait pas préparé elle-même.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? Comment tu m’as trouvé ?

-Tecna m’a dit où te chercher. »

Ce fut à son tour à elle d’être mal-à-l’aise. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce n’était pas pour la draguer, parce que ce serait vraiment ridicule. Riven ne sembla pas remarquer sa gêne, probablement trop centré sur lui-même pour ça.

« Je m’étais dit que je pourrais te parler.

-De quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de sa boisson et se retint de la recracher, son visage se tordant de dégoût. C’était presque drôle si Musa ne s’y était pas absolument attendue. Il se reprit immédiatement.

« De n’importe quoi, je m’en fiche. T’es bien la seule fée à pas avoir l’air complètement niaise. »

Il devait certainement avoir cherché à la complimenter, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout, vraiment pas. Musa n’était pas du tout le genre de personne à se sentir mieux quand on rabaissait ses amies. Elle leva le menton, énervée, prête à défendre toute son équipe, quand des cris d’horreur retentirent dans la salle de bal. Elle décida de ne pas attendre pour Riven et se précipita dans la salle. Elle lui règlerait son compte plus tard et se précipita à toute vitesse pour rejoindre ses amies en se transformant. Elle devait absolument s’assurer que tout le monde allait bien, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas si quelque chose s’était passé alors qu’elle n’était pas là.

Quand elle ouvrit les portes de la salle de bal, plusieurs personnes continuaient de crier et de courir partout alors qu’il y avait des serpents ailés qui serpentaient partout sur le sol et volaient partout dans les cheveux des gens. Elle n’était vraiment pas fan des reptiles, encore moins ceux-là en particulier, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son dégoût l’empêcher d’agir. Cependant, elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle était supposée faire.

La plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle se précipitèrent à l’extérieur par la porte qu’elle venait d’ouvrir, la bousculant sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle s’envola un peu plus haut pour échapper à cette foule, préférant encore affronter les serpents ailés. Elle essaya de retrouver ses amies, repérant d’abord Stella qui était en proie à une crise d’angoisse alors que les serpents s’approchaient d’elle tout particulièrement. C’était vraiment suspect, elle devrait peut-être s’y intéresser mais elle devait d’abord l’aider. Elle s’approcha d’elle et utilisa sa magie sur elle pour atténuer les sons autour de son amie. Elle savait que c’était quelque chose dont la plupart des personnes en pleine crise avaient besoin. Ce fut efficace après un certain temps, et Stella se précipita sur elle, l’enlaçant comme pour être sûre qu’elle serait protégée. Musa ne savait pas très bien quoi faire, elle était presque sûre que sa priorité était de la faire sortir de la salle mais elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu’elle devait l’emmener pour la mettre à l’abri exactement. Elle ne savait toujours pas non plus où étaient Tecna, Bloom et Flora. Elles n’étaient plus dans la salle, en tout cas Musa ne les voyait pas.

« Stella, il faut qu’on sorte.

-Non, non ! Ils vont continuer à me suivre j’ai trop peur ! S’il te plaît, aide-moi !

-Oui, d’accord, mais s’il te plaît, suis-moi. »

Stella ne fut pas capable de lui résister et se laissa entraîner hors de la salle. Il n’y avait aucun professeur ni la directrice dans la salle, ils avaient accepté de laisser les étudiants seuls pour leur prouver qu’ils leurs faisaient confiance. Ce n’était vraiment pas une bonne idée décidemment pour le coup, même si l’intention avait été bonne. Elle se demandait si elle devait aller les chercher ou bien gérer la situation par elle-même.

Une fois qu’elles furent sorties, Musa commença à réfléchir à un plan à mettre en place pour mettre Stella à l’abri quand elle se rendit compte que les serpents ailés continuaient de les suivre. Ce n’était pas naturel, c’était une attaque, et une attaque visée en plus. Elle se retint de jurer parce qu’elle le savait, ça n’allait pas être joli à entendre. Elle attrapa le visage de Stella pour vérifier son état et la regarder dans les yeux.

« Stella ! C’est un sortilège ! Une illusion peut-être même, il faut que tu te sortes de ça ! »

La fée blonde se contenta de hoqueter misérablement, reniflant et pleurant, terrifiée. Elle devait n’en avoir absolument rien à foutre d’une illusion, Musa ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher.

Ce fut à ce moment que Bloom, Flora et Tecna arrivèrent, ces deux dernières s’étant déjà transformées.

« Il se passe quoi ?

-Je crois que les sorcières qui en veulent à Stella sont à nouveau là.

-Encore ? Mais elles ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille ?

-Je ne crois pas qu’elles le feront tant qu’elles n’auront pas ce qu’elles cherchent. J’imagine que personne ici ne sait comment faire s’arrêter un sortilège ? Personne ne l’a encore appris, hein ? »

Personne ne fut capable de répondre mais Musa n’en fut pas désolée, elle s’en était doutée.

« Bon, il faut qu’on aille chercher de l’aide.

-Vous n’irez nulle part ! »

Avant qu’elles n’aient pu réagir une bourrasque les envoya valser et Musa manqua de lâcher Stella, ne la retenant qu’à peu de choses. C’était la sorcière des tempêtes. Elle se rappelait son nom, l’une des autres sorcières l’avait prononcé lors de leur combat, Stormy.

La sorcière riait aux éclats, de plus en plus fort, et elle était sur le point de faire souffler une véritable bourrasque sur les fées pour les attaquer quand des élèves de la Fontaine Rouge arrivèrent pour les aider, attaquant Stormy. Les fées restèrent surprises un instant avant que Brandon ne se tourne vers elles avec un pouce en l’air.

« On s’en occupe, faites ce que vous avez à faire ! »

Elles hochèrent la tête et s’en allèrent à toute vitesse pour partir à la recherche des professeurs et de la directrice. Elles n’avaient pas encore l’entraînement nécessaire pour annuler un tel sort, c’était nécessaire.

Très vite, elles trouvèrent la directrice Faragonda et la directrice de la Tour Nuage et leur expliquèrent la situation qui fut réglée immédiatement. C’était vraiment impressionnant. Tenant toujours une Stella effrayée entre ses bras, Musa ne put s’empêcher d’avoir hâte d’apprendre à utiliser de tels pouvoirs. Passer sa vie à apprendre une magie propre à ce qu’elle connaissait était une chose, apprendre de nouvelles choses en était une autre et elle se rendait encore plus compte d’à quel point c’était nécessaire.

La directrice de la Tour Nuage trouva vite Stormy après ça. Il n’y avait qu’elle, ce qui était vraiment surprenant parce que les fées étaient sûres qu’elle aurait été avec les deux autres sorcières et que l’illusion qui avait été jetée sur les cadeaux n’était clairement pas de son dû, mais au moins, elles étaient rassurées sur le fait qu’au moins une d’entre elles serait grandement punie.

La fête se termina plutôt vite après ça, ce qui n’était pas bien surprenant après l’attaque, et les fées retournèrent dans leurs chambres. Musa n’avait pas pu reprendre sa forme normale parce que Stella s’accrochait toujours à elle misérablement mais ce n’était pas bien grave, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Finalement, pour rassurer leur amie, le groupe d’amies décida de faire une sorte de soirée pyjama et de toutes dormir dans sa chambre qui était la plus grande.

Au milieu de la nuit, Musa se réveilla, incapable de trouver un sommeil suffisamment confortable, et s’assit sur l’assemblage ridicule de couettes qu’elle et Tecna avaient fabriqué pour dormir, ne pouvant pas rejoindre Bloom, Flora et Stella sur le lit de cette dernière malgré sa grandeur. Tout le monde dormait profondément, Tecna n’avait peut-être même jamais aussi bien dormi, roulée en boule sur l’une des couettes. Elle se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d’œil sur le lit. Flora était à moitié dans le vide, l’une de ses jambes pendant tristement. Musa décida d’aller la replacer correctement sur le matelas pour l’empêcher de tomber. Quand elle fit ça, elle remarqua que Stella et Bloom étaient lovées l’une contre l’autre, se tenant la main dans leur sommeil. C’était bizarre, mais Musa n’apprécia pas la sensation qui grimpait en elle à cette vue. Elle détourna le regard, replaça la couette sur la fée des plantes et retourna se coucher à côté de son amie, sur le sol.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu’était cette sensation et elle s’en fichait. Elle n’avait aucune envie de s’y intéressait, ce ne serait pas quelque chose de bien du tout, elle le savait très bien et c’était hors de question qu’elle cède à cela, quoi que ce fut.


End file.
